The Inner Workings of the Heart
by Harikou
Summary: They say the inner workings of a heart in love can do anything. Four people are about to find out if that is really true.
1. Default Chapter

**The Inner Workings of the Heart**

Descripion: InuKag. Fluffy (I hope)! Where will this go? What will happen? The only answer is to read and find out!

_Chapter 1_

"Come on Kagome, spill!" Yuka encouraged her illness-prone (or so she thought) companion, "What happened with that two-timing jealous boyfriend of yours?"

"I'm telling you; nothing!" Kagome resisted. _I knew it was a bad idea to bring InuYasha to my era in broad daylight!_ The day before, she had returned to her home from the Feudal Era, bringing InuYasha with her. Much to her dismay, Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi were dropping off some chicken noodle soup to help her with her 'typhoid' ('_That jii-chan of mine!'_­­_­_) and saw her with InuYasha. Luckily, they were too far away to see his 'cute little puppy ears'.

"Must you always know of every little detail of my life?" Kagome accused.

"Every detail of your _love_ life!" Eri replied.

_I can't take much more of this... I can't _wait_ to get home so I can go back to the Feudal Era already! _Kagome and her said friends were walking to the young miko's house.

"Come on Kagome, spill!" Eri pushed.

"Eri, Yuka already said that. And I already **told** you, NOTHING HAPPENED!"

Ayumi, who had said almost nothing the whole way, finally spoke up. "Oh? Then why was he at your house?"

"And why weren't you in bed? I thought your typhoid was bad!" Eri asked suspiciously.

_Jii-chan is going to PAY for this._ "He was uh... Visiting me while I was sick, and I um, just happened to be feeling better... ?"

Their conversation ended abruptly as they arrived at the steps up to Higurashi Shrine.

"Well, uh, this is my house! ... Bye!" Kagome fled up the stairs. _Ugh, I thought I would NEVER get them out of my hair! Now, where's InuYasha?_ Kagome searched her house, to find InuYasha playing video games with her brother, with Souta winning, of course. "I shoulda known."

"Dammit Kagome, tell your brother this isn't fair! I can't work these control things with these claws! Plus, if those were REAL monsters, I'd destroy 'em in a heartbeat! So, therefore, I am the _real_ winner here!"

"Yeah, yeah InuYasha. We've gotta go!" She grabbed him by the sleeve of his haori and dragged him away.

"Keh, fine with me. I thought you'd never get back so I could get the hell OUT of this stupid acursed era of yours!"

"Gee, thanks, I can tell you really like it here."

"Feh."

"Don't make me say 'it'."

At this, InuYasha decided it was best to end the argument. If he continued, she would sit him to oblivion, and to make matters worse, he was on the second floor.

"Fine, whatever, wench, let's just go."

Kagome winced at the 'wench', but InuYasha didn't seem to notice.

"Mama?" Kagome yelled from the living room into the kitchen

"Yes, honey?" replied the voice of her mother from the kitchen.

"I'm headed back to the Feudal Era!"

"All right, but can you come in here for a minute first?"

"Sure, mama!" Kagome walked into the kitchen to find her mother making dinner.

"Kagome, you take good care of yourself, okay sweetie?"

"Yes mama."

"I just want you to be careful fighting demons, monsters, and whatnot."

"Mama, that's what I have InuYasha for. He'll protect me."

"I know Kagome, but... I just... I just don't want to see you hurt. Physically, that is."

"Mom, I'll be fine. _I promise_." And with that, she kissed her mother on the cheek and walked outside.

Mrs. Higurashi stared after her daughter. She had been thinking a lot lately. About how if Kagome somehow met her end in the Sengoku Jidai. About how sad she would be. She shook her head. '_I'm thinking nonsense. Kagome is right. InuYasha will protect her no matter what, and even so, she can protect herself now too._'

---

A/N: Well? What do you think of it so far? Some advice would be SUPER helpful, so if you review, please try to give me some pointers! Thanks! Chap. 2 soon to come! Sayounnara for now!


	2. The Return 'Home'

A/N: Well, here's chapter 2 you guys! Hope you like it! Read and review, 'kay?

_Chapter 2_

"Oi, wench! Hurry it up, will ya?"

"I'm going as fast as I can, InuYasha! Not all of us can have superhuman abilities, ya know?"

"Whatever."

Kagome simply sighed. She was running as fast as her long legs could carry her, trying (and failing) to keep up with the inu hanyou.

"Kagome, why d'you have to be so slow?"

"InuYasha, I told you already, I'm _human_. HU-MAN. I don't HAVE demonic powers like SOME people!"

"Keh. Pathetic HU-MAN wench."

After a few moments of silence, InuYasha finally decided that they were getting nowhere fast. He dexteriously turned around and pulled Kagome onto his back in one large sweep. Kagome let out a little gasp of surprise, but quickly settled. She leaned her head on his shoulder. InuYasha smiled a bit, knowing Kagome couldn't see as she was behind him.

When they reached the village, they were greeted by three familiar faces.

"Kagome! You're back!" Sango said.

"Kagome!" said a certain lecherous monk.

"Oh, Kagome, I missed you so much!" Shippo cried, attaching himself to the young girl's leg.

"Hey! What about me? I'm back too, ya know!" InuYasha practically yelled at the threesome.

They all stared at him.

"So Kagome, do you have anything for me?" Shippo broke the silence.

"Sure do, Shippo!" Kagome reached into her bag and pulled out a rather large lollipop and gave it to the kitsune. He pulled off the wrapper and began sucking on it immediately. She then pulled some crayons and paper out of her bag as well. Shippo took them. She handed Sango a pair of pretty black gloves, as it was getting to be near winter. She accepted them graciously. And lastly, she gave Miroku a cherry-flavored soda. Then, predictibly, she pulled out some ramen for InuYasha.

"Thanks for the gifts, Kagome!" Sango thanked her.

"Yeah, thanks Kagome!" Shippo chimed in.

"Yes, many thanks Kagome," Miroku said.

"Mmmm... Ramen."

InuYasha hadn't been paying attention to anything but the brightly colored package he held in his hand since he was given it.

"Kagome, what're you waiting for? You just gave me ramen, I think you know what I want."

Kagome gave an irritated sigh. "Can't you EVER think about anything _other_ than your stomach?"

"Let me think about it. Yeah. I think I CAN. I can think about collecting jewel shards, fighting Naraku, and finally killing that bastard!"

'_Can't he just enjoy himself? Just once?'_ Kagome looked to the sky. '_It's such a beautiful day. I wish he would just appreciate life once in a while._' She noticed something large gliding across the sky.

"Huh? What was that?"

"It was no bird, I can tell you that. Get on, Kagome," InuYasha said, motioning to his back.

Shippo rode with InuYasha and Kagome while Sango and Miroku took Kilala. They headed towards where they saw whatever the thing was go to...

A/N: Heh. Not all that much of a cliffie, but a baby one nonetheless! Ehehe. Sorry. No matter how much I try, I just can't be evil. xD Chap. 3 coming soon to a story near you! But ONLY if I get at least two reviews! (I may be lenient and settle one or two if they are good ;D) I'm sorry this chapter was so short... I didn't mean it to be... I'll try to make the next chapter long so as to make up for lost text, m'kay? Okay. So, sayounnara for now! Hiiragi out!


	3. The Fight

A/N: Well here you have it. Chapter 3eeeee! xD I'm sorry it took so long. Lots of stuff going on. Please take note that I'm not that good at action, so the first scene kinda sucks. x3 And I tried to add a tiny bit of fluff at the end... I'm hoping to fit more in the next chapter. Okay, before I start to ramble more, chapter 3, BEGIN!

_Chapter 3_

"InuYasha. Over there." Kagome pointed to a part of the forest. "It's got a jewel shard."

"Yeah, one that'll soon be ours!" InuYasha drew the Tetsusaiga.

--

It was a giant bird youkai.

"Kagome, where's its shard?"

"Hmmm..." She squinted at the youkai. "There. In its wing." She replied.

InuYasha ran for the demon. It suddenly stuck out a talon, piercing InuYasha's arm.

"InuYasha!"

---

Meanwhile, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were watching from the bushes. Miroku decided they needed to help.

"Sango, we _have_ to help them. Shippo, you stay here."

They ran over to where the hanyou and the miko were standing. InuYasha was holding off the demon with his Tetsusaiga. Sango grabbed her giant boomerang weapon and hurled it at the beast.

"HIRAIKOTSU!"

It hit the youkai in the chest, knocking it over.

"Now's my chance!" InuYasha yelled, dashing over to the giant bird and plunging his sword into its wing, where the jewel shard was. The youkai instantly disappated, and Miroku sucked up its remains using his Wind Tunnel, leaving only the shard.

"Gotcha," InuYasha proclaimed, holding up the jewel fragment for all to see.

---

Later that night, in the village, Kagome was sitting outside Kaede's hut, having thoughts about the battle. '_Why would a bird youkai just appear like that, and then disappear when its jewel shard was hit? That usually only happens with...'_

"Oi! Kagome!" InuYasha interrupted the girl.

"What InuYasha, I was having a train of thought here!"

'_What's a train?...' _InuYasha decided it was better not to ask, making himself seem smarter. "Wench, I just thought you'd like to add the shard to the rest."

He handed the fragment to her. The hanyou sat down next to her, wincing a little as his weight shifted to his left arm, the arm where the youkai's talon had hit him.

"Oh! I almost forgot! InuYasha, you're all right, aren't you?"

"Keh. Fine."

Kagome looked up at the full moon, absentmindedly grabbing InuYasha's arm in the process. He looked down at it and blushed. Then he looked away. They were silent for a while, until Kagome spoke up.

"InuYasha?"

"Yeah?"

---

A/N: MOO HAHA! xD I'm trying to be a bit more ebil with the cliffies... Anyways, what was so strange about the demon? And what is Kagome going to say to InuYasha? Find out next time! Sayounnara from Hiiragi-chan!


	4. Of Flashbacks and Hot Springs

Hoorah! Chapter four! I hope this fills all your needs for long chapters. P What is Kagome going to ask InuYasha? What's odd about the youkai they fought? AND WILL INUYASHA EVER GET ANY RAMEN? Keep reading and find out! -BEEP- -BEEP- ALERT! IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE SECOND MOVIE, YOU MAY NOT WANT TO READ THIS CHAPTER! Oh, and yeah. I totally forgot the disclaimer xD -slaps on- I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. There. x3 Now, on to the chapter!

_Chapter 4_

"InuYasha?"

"Yeah?"

"I've been thinking... What will you do when the jewel's finally completed?"

"Well, uh..." His grip on her arm tightened. "I... I don't really know yet... I guess we'll just have to see what happens."

"You're over that whole full-demon thing, right?" She looked at InuYasha with pleading eyes.

He sighed. "Yeah, I guess I am."

"I'm glad. You scare me when you become a youkai." She frowned.

"Don't worry. I finally figured that I couldn't control my demon side, and well, I just... Just..."

"InuYasha? What is it?"

"I didn't want to see you hurt... Especially by me..."

Kagome remembered the time InuYasha almost beceama a full demon... In Kaguya's castle.

-FLASHBACK-

_The snarling youkai form of InuYasha stood there. _

_"INUYASHA, DON'T DO IT! PLEASE, STOP!" Kagome yelled. It was no use. He couldn't hear her._

_Her jewel shards began glowing._

_"Shippo, I've got an idea. Get my sacred jewel shards."_

_"Hm"_

_"Get my jewel shards!"_

_"Right, I'll do it!"_

_"I want you to throw the whole bottle at me."_

_Shippo climbed onto her and took the bottle of Shikon shards off of her neck._

_"Here it comes!" He yelled, hurling the small glass vile at Kagome._

_She pushed with all her might and freed herself from the star-like structure._

_"InuYasha!" She yelled, running at him. "InuYasha, I'm begging you! Please don't change!"_

_She grabbed on to his haori. He raised a clawed hand next to her and she squeaked. She looked up at him and saw him start to change even more._

_"Kagome, get away from him! You'll be killed!" Shippo yelled at Kagome._

_"I love you as a half demon, InuYasha!" Kagome called out to him, gripping tighter on his sleeves._

_InuYasha saw images of Kaguya. They spread to reveal Kagome running towards him, screaming his name. In his mind, he pounced. Suddenly, he saw a vision of Kagome, cherry blossoms flying everywhere. "I love you. I love you as a half demon," she had said to him. He hesitated. _

_"What's the matter, InuYasha? Why the hesitation?" Kaguya queried, then began chanting._

_InuYasha growled and stuck his long demon claws into Kagome's arms. She looked up into his face, her eyes brimming with tears. _

'How can I stop this transformation?' _She thought. _

_Slowly, she began to lean up towards him, gaping. Shutting her eyes, she pushed her lips up against his. Demon InuYasha calmed. _

_Shippo turned a bright red and hid behind a post._

_InuYasha's red eyes returned to their normal golden color. _'Kagome...'_ He observed. He kissed her back._

_They pulled away._

_"InuYasha, are you gonna be okay now?" Kagome asked weakly._

_"Kagome," InuYasha said, grabbing her and holding her close, "I'll stay half demon a little while longer. Just for you."_

_"Mhmm." She nodded._

-END FLASHBACK-

They said nothing. Kagome leaned into InuYasha, burying her head in his chest. He put his clawed hand behind her back. They laid there for a while, until InuYasha heard Kagome's breathing deepen. '_She's asleep... Well, I guess I can't really move, so I'll just stay here..."_

---

Kagome opened her eyes to pure red. _'Huh? Why am I seeing red?'_ She pulled her head back and realized it was the red of InuYasha's haori. She promptly turned a shade of crimson that outdid the fabric of InuYasha's clothes. She then got up, very slowly so as not to wake the sleeping form of InuYasha. _'It'd be best just to let him sleep... He never gets any _real_ sleep anyways.'_

---

Later that day, Sango and Kagome (and Shippo!) were relaxing in the hot springs. Shippo had a small inner tube Kagome brought for him. InuYasha was at Kaede's hut keeping an eye on Miroku making sure he didn't go to spy on the girls.

"Hey, Kagome?"

"Yeah Sango?"

"I was wondering... Why did that bird youkai we fought yesterday just suddenly disappear when stricken? Usually that only happens with..." She paused. "... Naraku's puppets."

Kagome froze. "Sango... You're completely right. You don't think...?"

"It's the only explanation.

---

A/N: Well, there you have it! Chapter 4! I hope it was as long as you wanted it to be. An early attempt at fluffiness; not much experience with it, I hope it turned out okay! ; Also, the first flashback of the story! Well anyways, please R & R! Hiiragi-chain says sayounnara!


	5. Unwanted Invitation

_Chapter Four_

"No."

"Yes."

"NO!"

"YES! InuYasha you baka, I'm only going back for a few days!"

"Yeah, well if it weren't for your precious 'school' thing, you wouldn't even go back to that era of yours! Why can't you just do this 'fail' thing you're always talking about?"

"InuYasha, I'm NOT failing just for your purposes! School is really important in my era!"

"Keh. Then people in your time are idjits."

"WHAT did you say?"

"Nothing..." InuYasha twitched as Kagome gave him the evil eye.

"InuYasha..."

"... Y-yeah?" InuYasha answered, his voice cracking a bit.

"SIT."

The whole forest seemed to shake as InuYasha met up with his friend the dirt.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a huge exam I need to study for. And don't you DARE follow me!" Kagome yelled over her shoulder to the InuYasha shaped crater while walking towards Bone Eater's Well.

'_He can be SUCH a pain sometimes,' _Kagome thought to herself as she neared the passage to her time. She unblinkingly jumped in without so much as a second thought. When she arrived in her era, she was greeted by her jii-chan's usual antics.

"Kagome, you were only gone for a little while, so I told your friends you had the measles."

"Gee, thanks Gramps," Kagome replied to the elderly man.

'_So far, I've broken every bone in my body, had every type of fever, and had nearly half my organs removed, replaced, or tampered with. Thank Kami my friends are nowhere near doctors.'_ Kagome mused, wondering where in the heck her jii-chan came up with all these ailments and diseases.

---

"Hey! Kagome-chan! Kagome! You're back!" Eri yelled, waving to her friend.

"Yeah, my uh..." '_What was it again? I've had so many sicknesses it's hard to keep up with them... Oh yeah!'_ "Measles're all better!" Kagome replied with a small smile.

"That's good! What was worse; measles or the chicken pox you had a year ago?" Yuka queried.

'_How is it that they can remember all my various complaints and I can't?'_ She shook it off. "Um... Well, I guess they were both the same... It's hard to remember when you're sick as often as I am!"

"So, I wonder what Hojou-kun will have for you today, huh Kagome?" Ayumi said.

"Higurashi!" came a voice from the side of the schoolyard they were entering.

"Speak of the devil, there he is!" Yuka squealed.

"Isn't he cuuute?" Eri cooed.

Ayumi stood silently, waiting to see what would ensue.

"Kagome!" Hojou beckoned again.

"Oh, hi Hojou!" the girl said with a little grin.

"I brought you something," Hojou exclaimed.

'_What a surprise.'_

"It's to help you with your whooping cough," he said, pushing a small bag into Kagome's hands.

"Uh, thanks, Hojou."

"So, Kagome, if you're feeling better, do you want to catch a movie on Friday?" Hojou asked for the umpteenth time.

'_Friday? I promised InuYasha I'd be back by then... He'll be grumpy if he doesn't get his ramen._'

"Uhhh, I don't know, I sort of had something planned, but it's not definite, so..."

"She'd love to," Yuka interrupted.

"Really? That's great! I'll pick you up around 7:00, okay? Bye!" Hojou said, waving back at her as he made his way towards the school.

"Yukaaaaaaa," Kagome said, slowly turning to face her, clenching her teeth in an effort to keep from exploding at her.

The bell chimed.

"Oh, uh, look, the bell! Don't want to be late!" Yuka said hurriedly beginning to run towards the learning establishment.

Kagome sighed and began to walk after her with Eri and Ayumi.

---

Back in the feudal era, a certain kitsune was getting a little impatient for his surrogate mother's return.

"InuYashaaaaa," Shippo whined, "When is Kagome coming back?"

"Quit complaining runt, she'll be back soon," the hanyou said. '_She has been gone for a while..._' he thought to himself '_Maybe I should... No, if I went after her, she'd 'sit' me to death._ _I wish she'd just come back._' He looked at the bright blue sky.

Kaede walked out from her hut behind InuYasha

"InuYasha, has Kagome returned from her era yet?"

"No, old hag, she's still there," he said with a snort.

The miko knew that InuYasha secretly wanted her back. She smiled a little to herself.

---

A/N: I hope this chapter is a little longer than my others... Anyways, you know the drill, read, review, give me ten cookies-- I mean, uh, read and review! Sayounnara! - Hiiragi-chan


	6. Crying Solves Everything

DISCLAIMER: I, sadly, do not... -sobs- Own InuYasha. ... BUT I WILL SOMEDAY! BWAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA! -cough- So there.

Yay! Chapter uh... -thinks- 6! Hoorah! Cookies all 'round! Well, anyways, go on, don't bother reading all this rambling, just read and review! (And don't forget my ten cookies!)

_Chapter Six_

Kagome lightly dusted herself off after climbing out of Bone Eater's Well. '_Now I just have to find InuYasha and convince him to let me stay for a few more days,' _she thought. She began making her way through InuYasha Forest, towards Kaede's village and her friends.

---

"Come on InuYasha, please?"

"Keh, I said 'no', wench."

"But it's importannttttttt!" Kagome whined and really sort of lied at the same time. "I just need to stay until Friday, then I come back, search for jewel shards, and all that. I _promise_ I'll come back by then!"

InuYasha paused for a moment, considering her offer.

"No."

"But why not?"

"What is it that you have to do that's so important anyways?"

"I, uh..." Kagome's face seemed a little blank as she thought about her date. She really had no interest in Hojou, but she didn't want to desert him yet again and hurt his feelings. She was so sweet like that. "You know, I... Gotta do... Stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" InuYasha quizzed her.

"Why should I tell you! Would you just quit grilling me and let me stay longer!" Kagome snapped at the hanyou.

InuYasha looked a little taken aback at her sudden outburst, but quickly regained his tough guy composure before Kagome exploded again.

"You never let me go back! I have other things to do than just finding your precious shards! Why don't you just go ask Kikyou to do it?" Kagome sobbed, turning to run into the forest.

'_She's crying? I hate when she cries! And it's all my fault. I'm such a baka! BAKA!' _He insulted himself. '_I _always_ make her cry. I don't mean to, it just... Happens.'_ He stopped thinking to run after Kagome.

---

Kagome ran blindly through the dense forest, her vision blurred by tears. She tripped over a tree root and fell to the dirt. '_I might as well just stay here,' _she thought, still sniffling, '_I can't outrun HIM.'_

---

"Kagome!" InuYasha called, trying to pick up her now salty scent. He ran through the forest as fast as he could, sniffing his miko out.

Presently, he found her sitting on a rather large root. The smell of salt became stronger the closer he got to her.

"Kagome..." he said softly, walking up to her.

Sobs.

"Kagome, I'm... I'm..." He sighed. "I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to make you cry."

Kagome looked up, her eyes puffy and red from all the crying. She wanted to believe him, but he had made her cry so much lately. InuYasha saw hurt in her eyes and sat down next to her.

"Really, I _never_ mean to make you cry. It just... I just..." He let out a breath. "Everything just comes out wrong, okay? You can go back if you want, just no more crying," he said, taking her into his arms. She looked into his face and gave him a watery smile.

"Thanks."

---

"Why does InuYasha have to be such an arrogant baka?" Shippo asked Sango, Miroku, and Kaede.

"Who knows," Sango replied, "I wonder how Kagome deals with so much of it."

"Aye, Kagome seems to get the fullness of his idiocy and pride," Kaede agreed.

"Well, she _does_ care about him, I don't think she would just leave him alone," the monk said to the other three.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Oh well," Sango said, sitting down next to Miroku.

She instantly turned bright red as she felt something run across her rear end.

-SLAP!-

---

A/N: So? How was chapter 6? Was it amaaaaazing? Was it fantaaaastic? Was it phenommmmmenal? xD This is one of my favorite chapters so far, and I hope you guys like it too. I think you know what I'm going to say now, but, just for good measure... Read and review! (And seriously, don't forget about those ten cookies! And don't make them like, oatmeal raisin or something. -makes a 'that's nasty' sound-) This is Hiiragi-chan saying, sayounnara!


	7. The Date With Shojo, I Mean, 'Hojou'

Oh wow... I've completely denied InuYasha his ramen. He'll be angry with me. -hides behind a tree from him- Well, you'll all be happy to know that he finally gets it soon! Heh. Little unimportant spoiler there. xD Anyways, read, review, bake cookies.

_Chapter Seven_

InuYasha ran through the forest with his hanyou speed, the sleeves of his haori flapping in the breeze.

"Kagome!" he summoned out for her.

She was sitting under the Goshinboku quietly. When he came up to her, she smiled, and placed a hand down next to her, motioning for him to sit down.

"Kagome," he began, "I've got something very important to ask you: ..."

She blushed and a smile began to grow.

"Salted or unsalted?"

"Huh?" Kagome came back to the grips of reality by shaking her head. InuYasha and Goshinboku and the forest faded, making way for Hojou, a movie concession line, and a movie theater.

"Do you want salted or unsalted popcorn?" Hojou repeated.

"Oh, um, salted please."

Hojou told the cashier, and soon they had all their snacks and left for the theater.

Once seated, Kagome automatically resumed her InuYasha-themed daydreams.

---

'_WHY did I ever agree to letting her go?'_ InuYasha asked himself. _'Oh yeah... She cried. I always lose all sense of everything when she does that._' He jumped into a tree near the well to wait for Kagome's return.

Meanwhile, a certain threesome were watching him from some nearby bushes.

"Why doesn't he just go jump in?" Sango questioned softly.

"He's too proud to," Miroku answered.

"I wish he would just go get Kagommeee!" Shippo complained rather loudly.

Miroku whacked him with his staff. It was quite useful for things like that.

"Be quiet! He'll hear us!" He told the kit in a sharp whisper. "That's another reason he won't, he probably knows or feels a bit like he's not alone," he added.

InuYasha's ears twitched. He faintly heard three familiar voices behind him. He closed his eyes, folded his arms in his haori, and scowled. '_Stupid spies. They always watch me. Can't they just leave me be?' _He thought. He came up with a plan. He pretended to fall into a deep sleep, until he heard his 'stealthy' friends noisily leave the bushes. '_Feh, that's better. Now, for Kagome._'

---

Kagome stared at the movie screen, and pretended to be actually watching it. The reality of it was that she wasn't. She was still daydreaming of InuYasha. She felt something on her hand. She looked down, and saw something she'd have rather not seen. Hojou was holding her hand. '_Oh great. Good thing InuYasha's not here. Poor Hojou'd be ripped to shreds.'_ She decided to humor him and let him hold her hand.

---

InuYasha jumped down the well, greeted by the blue-purple light within. When he got to the other side, he jumped out effortlessly and attempted to sniff Kagome out. It was late afternoon, so she wouldn't be at that 'school' thing. But she wasn't home either. InuYasha tracked her scent across town, careful to sneak into her room and grab his cap so people wouldn't gawk and stare at him. As if they didn't do that enough already because of his gaudy outdated outfit. He finally came to a large building, that read something like "moo-vies", as he stated it.

He dashed inside, ignoring the people yelling at him for a 'tikit', whatever that was. He sniffed the air and ran up to a room that had a large '11' over it. He ran through the door and into the dark room. He was quite surprised to find that one wall of the room was lit up with what looked like pictures... Only they were moving. After a few seconds of staring, he squinted into the dark room for Kagome. He found her, and immediately saw some guy grab Kagome's hand. That was too much for the poor jealous and overly protective hanyou. He slowly began to walk over, preparing to beat the guy to a pulp.

---

Suddenly, Kagome saw something else she would have REALLY rather not seen. InuYasha was walking towards them. And Hojou was still holding her hand.

"Hey Kagome."

"Um, hi, InuYasha... ?"

Hojou looked at the guy in the weird outfit with the long silver hair, obviously very muddled.

Then InuYasha's poor little brain exploded.

"Kagome, WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THIS GUY?" He screamed at her, while everyone in the audience looked at him, peeved that their movie was interrupted, but anxious to see a fight.

"I'm watching a movie with Hojou, is that such a big deal?" She snapped back.

"THIS is that Hobo guy? AND WHY THE HELL IS HE HOLDING YOUR HAND?"

"Um, that's Ho_jou_," Hojou pointed out.

"Well, uh, you see, it's a funny story really,--"

InuYasha immediately unpried Hojou's hand from Kagome's, and glared ferociously at poor Hojou, who was still extremely confused by all this.

"Kagome, I don't want you EVER getting near this guy AGAIN, ya hear me?"

"InuYasha!" Kagome yelled, getting really annoyed by the hanyou.

"Um, Kagome, is this like, your boyfriend or something?" Hojou confusedly asked Kagome, trying to clear up at least a little of what was happening.

InuYasha, who obviously had no idea what a boyfriend was, answered for her.

"Yeah, I AM, and if I EVER catch you with Kagome again, I'll slash you to ribbons with my Tets--"

Here, Kagome instantly blushed bright red and covered a surprised InuYasha's mouth with her hand.

"Um, InuYasha, let's just uh, go, okay?" She looked back at Hojou, who had the same expression frozen on his face as when InuYasha first yelled at them. "I'm _sooooo_ sorry Hojou!" She gave him a sad smile and apologetic eyes.

Silence.

---

Outside the movie theater, InuYasha was still seriously mad at Kagome.

"Hey. I thought you were doing something IMPORTANT. Is this Shojo(1) guy more important than finding Shikon shards?"

"Well, um, okay, so I lied. But he's really nice, and I didn't want to hurt his feelings! And it's _Hojou_, InuYasha."

"Keh, whatever, let's just get back to the Sengoku Jidai."

Kagome stopped for a second, sighed, and started after him.

---

A/N: Well. I must say, this is my absolute FAVORITE chapter. It was sooooo much fun writing this. I really hope you guys think it's as good. xD For this, I better get, um... TWENTY cookies! Well, thank you so far to all my loyal reviewers, you know who you are, you guys deserve cookies too! -hands 10 cookies each- Anyways, read, review, cookie give, all that jazz. For now, Sayounnara! - Hiiragi-chan

(1) 'Shojo' means 'girl' or 'maiden'. xD


	8. Aftermath

xD I wrote this chapter while listening to Hanyou InuYasha (InuYasha's theme) and Kogitsune Youkai Shippou (Shippo's theme), eating coffee ice cream, and thinking about how bad the ending to the series was. (Seriously, the ending STUNK.) Anyways, so I hope this chapter doesn't seem too weird. xD All right, on with the story!

_Chapter 8_

InuYasha grabbed Kagome by the waist and jumped out of the well. Kagome wasn't supposed to be back until the next day, and InuYasha didn't want to tell the others of the chaos that had ensued, so they were going to spend the night in the forest. They were seated on the ground beside a fire InuYasha had made.

"Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"Uh, back there, that Hoho guy asked if I was your 'boyfriend'. And I'm your friend, and I'm a boy, so, I want to know; why did he ask if I was?"

Kagome's eyes widened as her face became flushed.

"Well, um, in my time, uh, boyfriends are guys who girls um... Well, are dating..." She blushed even more and avoided his gaze.

"What's 'dating'?"

Kagome blushed even redder than she ever thought she could.

"It's, uh, when a girl, and a boy, uh... How do I put this? Well, they um, spend a lot of time around eachother, and like eachother a lot, and uh..."

"Kagome, you and me, are we dating?"

"Um, no... Dating is when, um, the two like, are in love and stuff... I guess..."

'_I wish we were dating,_' she thought to herself.

"Oh."

They both were silent for the rest of the night. Kagome had left her sleeping bag at Kaede's, so she slept on the ground. InuYasha, as usual, leapt into a bough of a tree near Kagome to watch over her for the night.

---

The next morning, Kagome was awakened by an impatient InuYasha.

"Come on wench, get up. We've got to go back to the village."

Kagome yawned, stretched, and blinked in an attempt to wake herself up. She got up and they set off for the village.

---

Once they arrived, they were greeted by the rest of their party as usual.

"Kagome!" the kit squealed, hurling himself at her.

"Hey Shippo!" Kagome beamed at him.

"Kagome-chan!" Sango said, smiling.

"Hello, Kagome," said Miroku.

"So Kagome, what do you have for me this time?" Shippo asked, looking up at her.

"Oh, Shippo, I'm sorry, nothing this time. I'll make up for it next time, I promise."

Shippo looked a little disheartened, but nodded. _'That's right... InuYasha made me go home early so I couldn't bring anything for anyone._' Kagome frowned. She hated when she wasn't as nice as she could have been.

Sango walked up to Kagome and asked, "Kagome, do you want to go to the hot spring?"

Of course, her answer was yes. She loved the hot springs; they were just so relaxing. Also, it gave her and Sango a bit of time to talk about things without the men interrupting or getting in the way. She set Shippo down to stay with Miroku and InuYasha, and they went on their way.

---

"Ahhhh, this always feels so nice," Kagome said, sinking deeper into the water.

"So Kagome, how was your 'date' thing?"

Kagome had told Sango about her date with Hojou before she went back down the well.

She sighed. "Terrible."

"Really? Why?"

"InuYasha."

"What? What did he do Kagome? Tell me."

"He barged in on us and just totally ruined everything. He almost beat up Hojou, embarassed me, and became the center of attention of everyone," Kagome told her, closing her eyes wishing that InuYasha wasn't so overprotective.

"Wow. That sounds pretty bad. I'm sorry Kagome," Sango replied.

"I just wish he wasn't so jealous and protective all the time."

"Now Kagome, you know he only does it because he l--" Sango immediately stopped talking and covered her mouth.

"Because he what?"

"Nothing..." Sango went underwater, avoiding Kagome.

When she came back up, neither said anything.

Sango broke the awkward silence.

"Kagome, do you feel like you're being watched?"

"Sort of; why?"

"Because. That lecher monk is RIGHT BEHIND ME!" Sango yelled, turning around and sinking deep into the water while throwing a stone in Miroku's direction, all in one move. Kagome instantly covered herself and pushed herself into the water.

"YOU PERVERT!" Sango screamed at Miroku, who had gained a rather large lump on his head from the missile launched at him from Sango's hand.

"LECHER! I'LL KILL YA!" InuYasha yelled, running up behind Miroku.

At this point, Miroku decided it was best to run away screaming for his mother before InuYasha beat the living snot out of him.

"YEAH YOU BETTER RUN!" InuYasha called, racing after him and drawing Tetsusaiga.

Once the two were gone, Kagome and Sango became less tense.

"Do you think he'll ever learn?" Kagome asked Sango.

"Probably not."

---

A/N: Okay, yeah, I wrote this while doing many odd things, so if it turns out a little weird, it's my fault. xD Chapter 9 coming soon! Sayounnara!


	9. The Young and the Stupid

Okay, yeah, so I wrote this chapter while listening to Turning Japanese by Vapor. xD You just gotta 3 that song. Anyways, if this chapter seems a little odd too, that's why. After I finished chapter 8, I realized that they hadn't fought anything in a while, so in this chapter they will a little. Just so that it's sorta close to the actual InuYasha series and stuff. xD 'Nother spoiler (a little bigger than the one about Inu-kun's ramen): They will fight Naraku in this fic. Will they beat him? You just gotta keep reading and reviewing to find out. xD

P.S. Since writers aren't supposed to talk to their reviewers, I'll just say this to an 'anonymous' person. Yeah, I saw the final episode, the 4th movie, and the 'epilogue' (if you can really call it that) thingy after the credits of the 4th movie. And, in my opinion (keywords 'MY OPINION'), it stunk. -cries-

_Chapter 9_

"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled.

"Kagome, where is it?"

"It's in its neck, InuYasha!"

The centipede youkai they were fighting turned to face InuYasha, who was coming at it with his Tetsusaiga. Kagome shivered. _'This demon reminds me too much of the one that dragged me here, one year ago. InuYasha's changed so much since then... And so have I, I guess.'_ Kagome thought.

"KAGOME! GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

Kagome stopped musing to find the demon coming straight for her. She quickly rolled out of the way while InuYasha kept the youkai at bay with his Iron Reaver attack. _'Where are my bow and arrows?' _She looked around frantically for her bag. _'Ah! There!'_ She ran over to where her bow and arrows were and picked them up. She strung an arrow on the bow and took aim. As she let the bowstring go, the purifying arrow whizzed through the air, becoming engulfed in a pink light, hitting the demon in its long centipede body, detatching it's lower half from the upper and taking it by surprise. InuYasha took this as his chance.

"WIND SCAR!" He yelled, thrusting his sword at the demon with all his might, as a glowing light emitted from it. The youkai screamed and quickly disentegrated, leaving nothing but one small Shikon fragment.

Kagome let out a breath and collapsed on the ground.

After picking up the shard, InuYasha rushed over to Kagome.

"Kagome, are you all right?" he asked, leaning down to her.

"I-I don't know..." she replied.

Then she fainted.

"Kagome!" InuYasha said.

'_She must've put too much energy into that arrow... I've got to get her to the village._' He picked her up and ran speedily in the direction of the village.

---

"Is she gonna be okay?" InuYasha asked Kaede.

"Aye, she will be fine. After getting some rest, she shall be good as new," she replied.

InuYasha sighed, relieved. It always pained him to see when Kagome was hurt in battle... His Kagome, in pain.

---

"Do you really think she'll be all right, Miroku?" InuYasha asked the monk sitting beside him.

He and Miroku were outside guarding Kaede's hut while Sango, Kagome, Shippo, and Kaede slept inside.

"She'll be okay InuYasha, she's been through much worse. She just needs some sleep, that's all," Miroku replied.

"Yeah, I know," InuYasha said, folding his arms within the volumnous sleeves of his haori, "It just worries me when she's hurt, like she's not going to get better or something."

Miroku's eyes widened into a mischevious stare. InuYasha suddenly knew he had said too much.

"So, you really do care about Kagome, don't you?"

"Feh! I never said that! I'm only worried because without her, we got no jewel detector!"

"Whatever you say, InuYasha."

---

Kagome's eyes fluttered open.

"I-Inu.. Yasha?" She asked sleepily, squinting at the blurry red and white figure next to her.

"Kagome!" he said, instantly hugging her.

Kagome was taken by surprise for a moment, but quickly settled into the hug.

"Yeah, it's me all right," she said, smiling.

---

"He's been by her side for hours waiting for her to wake up," Miroku said to Sango, who was sitting beside him.

The two and Shippo had been watching Kagome and InuYasha from a faraway corner of the hut.

"You know InuYasha, wayyyy too overprotective," Shippo added, crossing his arms.

"He always becomes so worried when Kagome is injured," Sango said.

Miroku sighed.

"How can they both be so oblivious?"

"Whaddya mean, Miroku?" Shippo asked.

"He means, 'how is it that they can't see how much the other cares for them?'," Sango answered.

"Oh," said Shippo, "Yeah. I mean, it's soooo obvious that they lo--"

Sango and Miroku quickly clapped their hands over Shippo's mouth. When he had begun to speak, InuYasha's sensitive hanyou ears had twitched.

"Heh, le' go uh m mth!" came a muffled yell from Shippo.

The demon slayer and monk let go of their hold on Shippo's face.

"Hey, what did you do THAT for?" Shippo demanded.

Miroku and Sango glared at him before Miroku said, "Ah, to be so young..." he thumped Shippo's head. "And STUPID!"

---

A/N: Umm... So yeah, there you have it. Chapter 9. xD Hope you liked it. Please R & R! And once again, thank you to all my reviewers:D Sayounnara!

Last thought from Shippo: "Ow."

P.S. I live right where Hurricane Rita is headed, and I'm leaving my house, so I won't be able to update for a few days. Hope you don't miss me too much!


	10. The New Moon

Wow... Chapter 10 already? xD This story is getting really fun to write. It's like my pastime now. I hope I'm updating fast enough for you! Another note to another 'anonymous' person: Episode 167 is the last one, then the fourth movie, Crimson Horai Island (the Japanese title). As for if Kagome and InuYasha stay together, I'm not going to say because that would be spoiling it. ;D

_Chapter 10_

"NOW, wench!"

"But why?

"Because I said so, that's why!", said InuYasha thrusting the object being argued about into Kagome's hands.

"Ugh. Fine, I'll make you the stupid ramen," Kagome sighed, "And InuYasha?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"SIT BOY!"

"AUGHH!"

InuYasha was slammed into the ground facefirst thanks to the rosary around his neck.

"What the hell'd you do THAT for?" he yelled at Kagome.

"Because, you're being a jerk."

"I am NOT being a jerk! Now make me that ramen, woman!"

Kagome sighed again and rubbed her temples. She figured she might as well, since they'd only argue about it more if she didn't. She began to boil the water.

---

InuYasha slurped his ramen noisily, as usual. Kagome stared at him, wondering how he could fit so many noodles into his mouth at once.

"Ahhhhhh," InuYasha said as he finished.

Kagome rested her head on her palm and sighed a third time.

"How is it that you say my cooking is terrible, but you like when I make ramen?"

" 'Cause all you do's cook it, not make it."

"Whatever." Kagome closed her eyes.

'_Why? Why did I fall in love with HIM of all people?' _she asked herself. _'He's rude, he's arrogant, he's too proud for his own good, he's noisy, and jealous, and he goes to see Kikyo behind my back, and I love him anyway. But why?' _she questioned herself again. '_I guess it's because he's so protective of me... And beneath that tough guy facade, he can be really sweet sometimes. I mean, he _says_ he thinks of me as nothing more than a jewel dectector, but sometimes... Sometimes I think otherwise. I wish he was like that all the time.'_

---

"Damn it! I hate it when I'm like this!" yelled the newly black-haired InuYasha, clawing at the air with his short fingernails.

"Deal with it InuYasha, me, Sango, and Miroku are like this every day, you're only human on the night of the new moon," Kagome said to him.

"Yeah, well you humans are pathetic."

"You know, you really have no right to say that, considering that you are one at the moment."

InuYasha looked at himself. He had already forgotten he was in human form. He hated when he was mortal, his sense of smell was pathetic, the hearing of his human ears was terrible, he was a much slower runner, and he had no claws nor would Tetsusaiga transform for him. He always felt so weak. He sat down beside Kagome.

"How the heck do you deal with being like this every day?" he asked her.

"Well, I've been this way forever, so I guess I'm used to it," Kagome replied.

"Feh. How do you humans hear anything with _these_?" InuYasha asked, gesturing at his human ears.

"Like I just said, we're used to it. Just because we don't have your superhuman hanyou hearing, smell, and speed doesn't make us any less as people. Plus, your sight is the same as ours. Speaking of which... There's something that's been tugging at the back of my mind for almost forever. Do-- Do you see in black and white?" Kagome asked, pointing to his eyes.

"I see in color, thank you," InuYasha said, swatting her hand away, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"It's just that, well, dogs see in black and white, and considering that you're half _dog_ demon, you know, I just..."

"Whatever, wench," he said, looking away.

They were silent for a while, until Kagome said, "The stars are really pretty tonight. With no moon, they're so bright."

She leaned up against InuYasha.

"Huh?" he said softly to himself, and, unmoving, he fixated his stare on Kagome, and blushed, "Yeah... Sure. They're bright all right."

InuYasha automatically put an arm around Kagome, causing her to blush. She smiled a little, shifted, and leaned into him more. He rested his chin on her head, making her blush harder and smile larger. She absentmindedly reached up to the top of his head, but pulled her hand back in surprise, remembering his hanyou ears were gone.

---

"They look so good together," Shippo observed.

"Yeah, they really do," Sango added.

"Indeed," Miroku agreed.

The three had left InuYasha alone, knowing he was always touchy on his human nights. Then Kagome had gone over to him from camp, and they talked. Miroku, Shippo, and Sango had seen the whole thing. Sure they didn't have InuYasha's hearing, but they could pretty much see what was going on.

"I wonder if Kagome-chan will ever tell him?" Sango wondered.

"That, my dear Sango, is a question only she can answer," Miroku answered, continuing to watch Kagome and InuYasha and stroking Sango's backside.

Sango blushed, then narrowed her eyes.

A loud slapping sound resonated through the forest.

Shippo yawned.

"Shippo, it's late. Why don't you go to bed?" Sango suggested.

"O-kay," he said, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

He walked back to camp and settled down in Kagome's sleeping bag. Sango and Miroku continued their spying.

---

The next day, InuYasha was back to his normal half demon state. Kagome was glad. His ears were back. She showed her happiness by rubbing them and tweaking them over and over again, much to the annoyance of InuYasha. But he scowled and bore it, if it made Kagome happy.

The group was walking along a pathway when suddenly InuYasha stopped. He sniffed the air.

"What's wrong, InuYasha?" Shippo asked him.

"That... That scent. It's... Kikyo."

Kagome instantly tensed up at the mention of the name.

---

A/N: Okay, a little cliffie for your pleasure and great annoyance. Chapter 11 will be up in a soon, just give me a while, I've got Hurricane Rita troubles. Don't worry too much, I'll be all right, just try not to kill me when I get back for not updating, okay : ) I hope this chapter is long enough to last you for a while. Until then, sayounnara!


	11. Kikyo and Accidental Sits

Well, here it is you guys. Chapter 11 a little sooner than expected. I found some time to write this down and then typed it up. : P Even more notes to anonymous people: Oui, I really need to work on making my chapters longer. xD I'm trying. I tried to make this chapter pretty long. x3 -- xD 'Kinky ho'. -laughs- -- Oh, and thank you, thank you to all my reviewers! Wow! 32 reviews! That's awesome. And now without further ado, chapter 11!

_Chapter 11_

"Kikyo!" InuYasha yelled, running through the forest towards her scent.

"InuYasha, wait!" Kagome shouted after him.

_'I just_ had_ to say I didn't like him going to see her _behind my back. _Now he's going right in front of me!'_ she scolded herself.

"InuYasha! Come back!" she yelled once more, but it was no use. He was too wrapped up in Kikyo to hear.

"Ki-Kikyo," InuYasha said, approaching the aforementioned dead miko.

"InuYasha. We meet again," she said coldly.

"Kikyo, what are you doing here?"

"I have found a way to defeat him. To defeat Naraku."

_'Naraku? But how?'_

"What?" he asked her.

"I have been contemplating this for a while, InuYasha. He is searching for the Shikon no Tama, is he not? Then we shall let him have it."

"Kikyo, that's--"

"Once he has it," she continued, "I will bind his body to the jewel and purify him and it. We will have rid the world of Naraku and the Jewel of Four Souls."

"But we can't just-"

"Think about it InuYasha," she told him, walking away, her soul collectors following close behind.

InuYasha stood there, thinking over what had just happened.

"InuYasha!" came Kagome's voice from behind him.

She ran up next to him. He remained silent.

"InuYasha?" she repeated, "What is it?"

"Nothing. Let's go."

---

_'Give the jewel to Naraku? Does Kikyo know something we don't?'_ InuYasha thought to himself under the light of the stars and the moon.

"InuYasha?" Kagome asked, walking up to where he was sitting, "Tell me; what happened with Kikyo?"

"Keh. Nothing," he said, turning away from her.

_'I knew it. He's not going to tell me, even though I _saw_ him go to her. Why doesn't he realize how much he hurts me when he does that?' _Kagome thought. She let a single tear slip.

InuYasha's nose twitched. He smelled salt. _'The salt of Kagome's tears,'_ he told himself. He turned to face her.

"Kagome, I--"

"InuYasha, why don't you ever tell me anything?" Kagome sobbed. The smell of salt was now almost overwhelming for InuYasha.

"Kagome-" he started again.

"Don't you trust me?" she cried, holding her face in her hands.

"I do Kagome, I trust you, it's just that--"

"It's just that you hate me and love Kikyo. I know," she choked out, turningher back tohim.

He put his hands on her shoulders and turned her around, looking her straight in the face.

"No, it's nothing like that! I just can't tell you. Not now."

More crying.

"Kagome, I don't hate you, and I do trust you. I just can't tell you what she said right now, that's all," he told her. The sobs subsided a bit.

"Really, InuYasha?" Kagome asked, looking at him with watery eyes.

He put his arms around her and held her close, pulling her torso into his lap. "Yes."

She turned around to look at him and smiled, tremblingly after crying so much. "Thank you, InuYasha."

---

"Kagome," Shippo asked, floating in the water, "Why do you get so upset when InuYasha is with Kikyo?"

Kagome felt her face becoming red, and not because of the heat of the hot spring. She said nothing.

"Because Shippo," Sango answered for her, "Kagome really cares about InuYasha, and when he goes off with Kikyo, it makes her feel as if he still loves her and could care less about her."

Kagome blushed redder.

"Oh. Kagome, why don't you just come out and say it then?"

"Well, um, it's a little more complicated than that, Shippo. I'm just, uh, not that confident that he feels the same way."

At this point, Sango rolled her eyes. She knew he did, and she wondered how Kagome couldn't realize it.

"Kagome, haven't you seen the way he looks at you?" she asked

"What?"

"He doesn't look at me, Kikyo, or any other girl the way he looks at you."

Kagome curled her fingers, held her hand up, and studied it silently.

---

"InuYasha, you know how upset Kagome gets when you go to see Kikyo," Miroku said, warming himself around the small fire courtesy of InuYasha.

"Yeah, I know."

"So why do you?"

"Well, it's because... Because I feel like I owe her something. It feels like it's all my fault she's dead."

"You know that's not true InuYasha. That is the fault of Naraku, not you."

"I can't help it. I feel like I was the one who caused her death."

"The evil demon Naraku tricked you both and wounded Kikyo. It was entirely him. He has done so many terrible things to all of us," Miroku said, holding up his right hand and staring at his Wind Tunnel.

"Yeah, but he was disguised as me. If I had nothing to do with Kikyo, he wouldn't have made himself look like me and wound her, and she would have died a natural death."

"That may be true, but think about it InuYasha; had Naraku not killed Kikyo, Kagome probably would not exist."

InuYasha's eyes widened. It was true. Because Kikyo was murdered by Naraku, Kagome came to be, 500 years later. He was silent.

"You know InuYasha, he's right!" said Shippo.

InuYasha nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Shippo ya little brat! NEVER do that to me AGAIN!" he shouted to the kitsune, picking him up by the tail.

"Put me down, Inuyasha!

"Hmmmm. No, I don't think I will," InuYasha told him.

"InuYasha, put him down," Miroku said.

"Keh. Fine," he complied, promptly dropping the little demon, "Why are you here anyways, Shippo?Didn't you gowith Kagome and Sango to the hot spring?"

"Hot spring? You told me they went to pick herbs!" Miroku accused.

"Yeah, I did, and we're back now," Shippo replied to InuYasha's question.

"What do you mean you're back? I don't smell Kagome anywhere nearby." He thought. "It must be the water. Where'd she go?" he asked.

"She went back to Kaede's hut with Sango."

InuYasha got up.

---

Kagome's mind was still a little fuzzy after what she had heard at the hot spring from Sango. She walked around Kaede's hut, with Sango sitting against the wall watching her pace back and forth with her hand to her forehead.

Kagome said, "I need to sit--"

WHAM.

"What was that?" Sango asked.

Kagome sighed. She knew exactly what - or in this case, who - it was. She walked outside to find the suspect on his stomach, his face an inch deep in topsoil.

"InuYasha."

"Kagome. What the hell did you do that for!" he yelled.

"I'm sorry! I didn't KNOW you were sneaking around outside the hut! It's not MY fault!"

"I wasn't sneaking around, I have every right you have to be here!" he fought back.

"Then pray tell, what were you doing?" she asked him.

He blushed, not wanting to admit he was looking for her. "N-nothing."

Kagome made an irritated noise, sat down and crossed her legs. "Nothing, nothing, nothing! That seems to be all I hear from you these days. Come here, InuYasha. Sit dow--"

"AHH!"

"Oops! Sorry InuYasha! That time I just forgot!"

"Yeah well don't forget AGAIN!" InuYasha shouted into the ground.

"Okay then... Come... Um... _Set_ yourself down here."

InuYasha cautiously got up and did so, afraid she would accidentally slip up. Again.

"Sorry about 'you-know-what'-ing you."

"Keh. Whatever wench."

"InuYasha?"

"Yeah?"

Kagome looked at the ground, building up her strength for the question she was about to ask. "Do- Do you love Kikyo?"

InuYasha was a bit surprised by her question.

"Please tell me InuYasha."

"Honestly, I'm not really sure."

"I mean, I know I'm just a copy--"

"No Kagome," InuYasha interrupted her, "You're not a copy of her. You're your own person, no matter what some old hag says," he said, referring to Kaede, "You're nothing like her."

"I see. No wonder you don't like me. I'm the opposite of her."

"No Kagome," he said again, "I like you because of that."

_'Did... Did InuYasha just say he _liked_ me?'_ Kagome asked herself. _'Still,'_ she said, sighing inwardly, _'I wish it was love.'_

"Kagome?" InuYasha said after a moment of nothing but awkward silence.

"Yeah InuYasha?"

"Do you want to go for a run?"

"Sure, why not."

He stood up and she hopped on his back, as usual. Then he ran.

With his inhuman speed, they reached their destination, Goshinboku, in a matter of a minute. Kagome slid off of InuYasha's back, and he picked her up and jumped effortlessly onto his favorite branch.

Kagome sighed. She was always happy to be with InuYasha, no matter where they were. She liked being with him here especially. Goshinboku, where it all began. Where she first met him and set him free a year ago. Back then, she hated him and he her. Neither of them ever expected they would fall in love. She leaned into his shoulder and closed her eyes. He let her.

---

A/N: Wow... I think this is the longest chapter so far. : ) I'll try to make my chappies a little longer. In this chapter, I really tried to push the Sango, Shippo, and Miroku characters because it seemed to me they were being ignored a bit. And also, I tried to addsome fluff to satisfy you guys. Well, again, thank you SO much to everyone who has reviewed so far. Your support is greatly appreciated. : ) Chapter 12 will come soon, I promise. Sayounnara!


	12. The End of Naraku and Kagome

Okay, so my internet was out for a few days because of the storm, so I had a LOT of time to do this chapter, so it should be pretty long. xD I had nothing to do but listen to my enormous collection of InuYasha background music and J-pop, watch my IY videos I have on my computer, and write this story. Oh yeah, and watch milk turn into cheese. xD Seriously, I accidentally left a glass of milk out for like, 4 days and it turned into cheese. Nasty. x3 To anonymous people: Ahaha! I am the only one who holds the superior knowledge of what's going to happen in the story. : D Oh yeah, and I'm not really sure, but this chapter may be a bit angsty at the end... So yeah, if you have like a bad heart condition or whatever, xD I dunno. But anyways, please read and review! I do not own InuYasha and co.!

_Chapter 12_

InuYasha and Kagome were silent. Then Kagome spoke up.

"InuYasha? Sorry about s-i-t-ing you by accident. I really didn't mean to."

"Keh, that's okay."

"No, really, I mean, when I 'it' you, it must really hurt a lot."

"Maybe to a pathetic human. I'm half demon, remember?"

"Yeah, I know."

Kagome stared at the black and white beads around InuYasha's neck. They had saved her and him many a time. But now... They just weren't...

She reached over and clasped a hand around the rosary. She slowly began to pull up.

Kagome was surprised when he put a hand over hers, stopping her.

"Wha?" she asked in shock and awe.

"Don't," InuYasha replied, "It binds me to you, and, I think I still need them."

"But you only have it for my protection. I trust you enough to know that you won't attack me--"

"I'm just not sure. Leave it. For now."

"... We should be getting back."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, it's getting late."

"All right then."

InuYasha picked up Kagome and hopped out of the age-old tree. She then climbed onto his back as he carried her back to the village.

---

Shippo snored lightly in his sleep. In his deep slumber, he didn't seem to notice Kagome was gone. Sango looked around the hut with sleepy eyes. They suddenly met the not-so-sleepy eyes of Miroku, and she blushed. He walked over and sat down next to her. She scooted over a bit.

"What's wrong?" he asked her semi-curiously, half knowing why she had done so.

"I know you're going to touch me, so I'm moving away before you can."

"My dear Sango," he said, moving back towards her, "At least you can sleep easily at night knowing the only one I touch is you."

Sango blushed redder and looked away from his gaze.

"Wow. Lucky me," she said almost sarcastically, resting her chin on her hand, still not looking at Miroku.

His hand slowly inched for its usual prey; Sango's bottom. Her sixth 'Miroku is going to touch my butt' sense kicked in, and she smacked the side of his head before he could.

"Miroku, _why_ do you have to be such a pervert?"

Miroku smiled goofily. "You know I can't help it! My hand is cursed after all!"

"I know, I know," Sango said, pretty much uninterested.

Every day she wondered why the _heck_ she loved this man. She guessed it was because when he wasn't being a lech, he was fine. But when he was, oh, when he was, he annoyed the hair off of her head.

Miroku scooted closer to her, so their sides touched. Sango blushed again and looked at the wooden floor, and he just smiled.

---

"Kagome! KAGOME!" InuYasha yelled, dashing after the girl. "Kagome wait!"

He was running through the forest named after himself, trying to catch up to Kagome, whom he had seen run into the woods. Naturally, his sense of protection jumped into action, especially since he knew Kagome wouldn't go anywhere without telling him, unless she was angry. _'Is Kagome mad at me?'_ he asked himself, '_Did I do something wrong?'_ He continued running along the leaf and moss covered ground. Then he realized. Something was wrong. Kagome was a human, and with his half demon speed he should have caught up to her a long while ago. He then skidded to a halt in the middle of a clearing. Kagome had stopped there.

"Kagome, where are you going?" he asked, walking up next to her, not the least bit out of breath, "Are you mad at me or something?"

She turned to face him. He froze. Something wasn't right. Her eyes... They weren't Kagome's eyes. _'They're red and full of coldness and hate...' _Then it dawned on him. This was not Kagome.

"Y-you..."

The one he thought to be Kagome began to change. It grew larger and its hair grew longer. Its face changed to reveal a countenance very familiar to InuYasha.

"Naraku. You bastard!" he yelled, laying a hand on Tetsusaiga.''

"InuYasha. Today is not an ordinary day. I have finished collecting all the shards of the jewel, now all I need are yours. Today is the day you will die!" he said, one of his tentacles heading for InuYasha.

InuYasha drew his heirloom sword. He swung it.

"What the hell?" he said. Tetsusaiga would not transform.

_'Damn it! There're no humans around to protect! The sword won't transform because Kagome or someone isn't here!'_

Another of Naraku's tentacles lashed at InuYasha. He sheathed Tetsusaiga and did his best to thwart off the appendage with the sheath. Yet another tentacle lunged at him, and this time pierced his arm. He yelled in pain and frustration.

---

Kagome jumped. She swore she had just heard someone scream. Someone familiar.

"InuYasha!" she yelled, dropping the basket of herbs she had been collecting with Kaede.

She grabbed her bow and arrows and ran to Sango and Miroku.

"Miroku! Sango! InuYasha is in danger! We've got to go! Shippo, you stay here with Kaede. I don't have time to argue, just do it!"

Sango gripped onto her Hiraikotsu and Miroku grabbed his staff.

Kagome ran in the direction of the yelling with Miroku and Sango close behind.

"INUYASHAAAA!" she screamed, hoping he was all right.

---

InuYasha heard someone yell his name. He looked in the direction of the sound, then recognized it to be Kagome.

"Kagome!" he yelled back, not bothering to think if she could hear him or not.

He fought off the various things coming at him as best he could with Tetsusaiga's sheath.

"Iron Reaver Soul STEALER!" he yelled, swiping his claws with one hand.

"InuYasha!" Kagome yelled, running into the clearing.

She gasped. It was Naraku. She didn't ask why or from where he had come, she just loaded her bow with an arrow from the quiver on her back and took aim at the demon.

InuYasha grinned as he unsheathed Tetsusaiga and it transformed. _'That's better,'_ he said to himself.

"Now Naraku, prepare to die! WIND SCAR!" he shouted, slamming his sword to the ground as a golden light erupted from it and surrounded Naraku.

At the same moment, Sango hurled her Hiraikotsu at him with perfect timing. It hit him while he was occupied with the Wind Scar. Miroku threw a few sutras in Naraku's direction and they took care of a few tentacles, arms, and such. He then fought off the countless appendages with his staff and cleaned up the bits and pieces with his Wind Tunnel. InuYasha was thinking about what Kikyo had said. _'She said that she could purify the jewel and Naraku... But that would be... No. I'm not going to do it. It would put Kagome in danger. I don't owe it to Kikyo to hurt Kagome,' _ he thought. Kagome was taking her time aiming her arrow. She had to be sure not to miss. She wanted this to end today. Suddenly, an arm launched itself at her, and, she being unprepared and unexpecting of it, it went right into her chest. She dropped to her knees, fighting the pain. Naraku was to die no matter what. She lifted her bow and arrow again, the arrow glowing with the pink light of her miko power. At the same time, InuYasha, with his crystal Tetsusaiga, unleashed a Diamond Spear Blast (1) attack at Naraku. Kagome let the bowstring go, and the arrow flew through the air, straight towards Naraku. It hit him square in the middle of the chest and he screamed. His body flew into a million pieces. Kagome collapsed on the ground.

"Kagome!" InuYasha yelled, running to her despite the explosion.

He shielded her from everything with his fire rat coat. And then it was over.

"I-InuYasha..." Kagome said weakly, looking up at him.

"Kagome. It's over. He's dead. We did it," InuYasha told her, leaning down and hugging her loosely so as not to hurt her.

"InuYasha, I d-don't think--"

"Shh, Kagome, don't worry, you're going to be okay," InuYasha said, although the look in his eyes said different.

"InuYasha-a," she began, "I have to... T-tell you... Something..." She shut her eyes, and said almost in a whisper, "I-I love... Y-you..."

Her eyes closed as she took in a sharp breath. InuYasha eyes teared up as he felt her body become limp in his arms.

Kagome was dead.

---

A/N: NOOO-HO-HO-HOOOO! NOT KAGOME! -plays No More Words (from the 1st movie)- It just seems to fit well here x3. Oh wow... I hated doing this to poor Kagome! -cries- But alas, it had to be done. Yeah, we've got ourselves a SUPER cliffie here. I'll try to put up the aptly numbered chapter 13 quickly so you guys don't bite my head off waiting for what happens next. But yeah, I've got it all in this chapter. A little Inu-Kag fluff, a teeny tiny bit of Mir-San fluff, action, Naraku dying, angst/drama, the whole shebang. Sorry if the action was a little iffy, like I've said before, action really isn't my thing. This isn't really an action-y story, so most likely this will be one of the last action scenes. I mean, sure they could like fight a demon or something in the future, if I wanted them to, just don't expect action in every chapter. Lots of questions forming from this chapter. Will Kagome come back? What will happen to the almost completed jewel (remember people, Naraku finished collecting the fragments the InuYasha gang didn't have (minus those of Koga and Kohaku))? What will InuYasha do now that Kagome is gone? How will everyone react? What will happen to Kohaku with Naraku dead? Find out these in chapter 13, coming soon to a webpage near you! Sayounnara!

(1) This attack comes later in the anime. I don't think the dub has gotten to it yet. In Japanese, it's called Kongousouha, which translates to diamond spears blast. When InuYasha has Crystal Tetsusaiga (which I'm also not sure the dub has gotten to; it's the same idea as Red Tetsusaiga, only you know, crystal), it can shoot out diamonds at enemies, like the Wind Scar except that instead of light, it's diamonds. xD If my explanation is too confusing, you can look it up on the internet or something; I'm not too good at explaining things. x3


	13. To Bring Love Back

Okay, the much anticipated chapter 13 is up! Notes: I watch the dub as well as the original Japanese version, but I just wasn't sure if the dub had gotten to Crystal Tetsusaiga yet. : P Oh, and there are 167 episodes, 4 movies, and no OVA's as of yet (like I've said, the series is over in Japan; no more episodes). Sorry if this chapter took a while... It's long and I was busy with my hiragani practicing. xD But anyways, it's up now, so READ IT!

_Chapter 13_

"Kagome!" InuYasha shouted, holding her lifeless body, "KAGOME!"

"InuYasha,--" Miroku began.

"She's dead. Kagome is dead. I-I never got to tell her..."

Sango began to cry silently. Her best friend was gone.

InuYasha held Kagome close. For the second time in his life, he let tears slip. The first time, he thought Kagome was dead. This time, she really was. Kagome. Dead. The words just didn't click in his head. She couldn't be... Not Kagome, not _his_ Kagome. He closed his eyes. He remembered her face in life, full of cheerfulness and light, the opposite of its look now. She looked solemn and cold. In fact, she looked more like Kikyo now then she had ten minutes ago, before she had died. Her eyes held no warmth, and they looked hard, instead of the usual softness they had. He brushed some hair out of her face with his claws. Warm salty water fell on her cheeks.

"InuYasha, we've got to take her to the village," Miroku said, his eyes watering up as well.

InuYasha nodded silently and picked her up in his arms. He began to walk slowly towards the village.

---

"So, she died the same way my sister Kikyo did," Kaede said after hearing what had happened.

"How is that?" InuYasha asked her.

"Naraku killed her. Of course, he was not disguised as you."

InuYasha was silent.

"We must bury her soon," Kaede said.

"No."

"And why not, InuYasha?"

"Because I'm going to get her back." He stood up. "One way or another. Kagome is not going to die because of me, like Kikyo. I will bring her back."

"And now will ye do that?"

"Using the Shikon jewel. We have almost all of it now. All but three shards," he said, indicating the two Koga had and the one Kohaku had.

"And ye shall collect them?"

"Yeah," InuYasha said, moving the flap of the door aside and walking outside.

Outside, Miroku was sitting on the ground, with Sango crying into his shoulder.

"Stop crying, Sango," InuYasha said, "She's not going to be gone for long."

"W-what do you mean?" Sango asked.

"I mean I'm going to bring her back. The jewel has the power to do it."

"But what about Koga and Kohaku's shards?" Miroku asked him.

"Koga will hand them over if I told him what they were for. And as for Kohaku..." he looked over at Sango sympathetically.

"It's okay, InuYasha. Kohaku is already dead, and I can't change that."

"You know InuYasha, we've still got to tell Shippo about Kagome," Miroku said.

"Poor Shippo. He'll be heartbroken. That's two mothers dead," Sango added.

"I'll tell him," InuYasha said.

He walked back into the hut. Shippo was there, but he was asleep, taking a nap no doubt. After all, he was still young.

"Shippo," InuYasha said, lightly shaking the small demon.

Shippo swatted his hand at him weakly, only making InuYasha shake harder.

"Shippo, wake up."

He opened his eyes. "InuYasha?"

"Shippo, I--"

"InuYasha, where's Kagome?" Shippo asked, looking around frantically.

"I'm sorry, Shippo. Kagome is... Kagome... She's gone."

"Gone? Where did she go? Back to her time?" Shippo questioned, looking around once more.

"No Shippo, she's not gone like that. She's... She's dead Shippo."

"W-w-what?" Shippo said, his eyes beginning to water up.

"Naraku killed her."

"Kagome's gone and she's never coming backkk!" Shippo sobbed, tears flying everywhere.

"Shippo, it's okay. It'll be all right, I'm going to use the jewel to bring her back, she'll be back soon," InuYasha said, doing his best at comforting the kitsune.

He sniffled and continued his crying. InuYasha slowly got up and began to walk out of the hut. He was opening the door when he heard Shippo's voice.

"I-InuYasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Please, InuYasha... Bring Kagome back," Shippo managed to choke out between tears and sobs.

"I will Shippo. I promise."

He walked out. _'Poor kid,'_ he thought, _'That's the second mother he's lost. I guess I could be a little nicer to him now with Kagome gone.'_

"I'm leaving," he said to Miroku and Sango.

"Now?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, I'm getting her back as soon as I can. Sango, take care of Shippo while I'm gone, and Miroku?"

"Yes InuYasha?"

"Don't help."

Miroku suddenly looked very embarrassed. He nodded.

InuYasha began to walk out of the village. When he reached the forest, he paused a moment to figure out which way it was to Koga's den. Once that was out of the way, he ran as fast as he could in that direction.

---

"Why should I, mutt-face?" Koga snapped at InuYasha.

"Just give me the damn shards, Koga!" InuYasha growled at him.

"Hey, where's Kagome? What did you do to her dog breath? You would never come here by yourself," Koga said, avoiding InuYasha's command.

"She's dead, stupid. Now give me the shards before I have to cut your legs off."

"You let her die, mutt! I should have known you were too weak to protect her! She would have been MUCH better off with me! And why do you want the jewel shards anyway?" Koga said.

"I need them to put together the jewel to bring Kagome back," InuYasha said between clenched teeth.

"You _better_ be telling the truth, dog breath," Koga said, bending down and removing the shards.

He tossed them to InuYasha, who caught them.

"There, ya happy? Next time I see you, Kagome better be with you."

"Oh she'll be alive. But we're not going to come and see you, wolf."

---

_'One shard left,'_ InuYasha told himself.

He attempted to sniff out the jewel. There were three scents of it, the one back with Kaede, the two he had now, and Kohaku's. He eliminated the two he wasn't looking for, leaving the one he was. He headed in that direction.

---

A/N: Okay, so yeah, this was pretty much expected. InuYasha's going to use the Shikon no Tama. xD Some of you guessed that. I figured that Sesshomaru wouldn't really care, and plus, InuYasha's too proud to ask him for help anyways. So I went with the obvious choice. xD Okay, next chapter. Will InuYasha get all the shards? Will they finally complete the jewel? Will Kagome come back? Will she be the same? Will she be different? The answers? Only in chapter 14. Sayounnara!


	14. Confession and Life Regained

Okay, so I wrote this chapter while wearing my new arm warmers.xD They were soooo itchy, 'cause I had just bought 'em and they had yet to be washed. xD Hey, they're comfy. Anyways, guys I am SO-HO-HO sorry for not updating for so long! I've been busy! Getting braces (-cries-), school, I've been out a LOT because of my dental situation, so I'm really behind, and I also kept putting it off or forgetting, but I finally sat myself down and FORCED myself to finish the chapter. I _promise_ chapter 15 won't take NEARLY as long. But chapter _14_ is FINALLY up! At least I didn't have a humongous cliffie at the end of chapter 13, eh? ;D

_Chapter 14_

Kohaku was sitting alone in the middle of the forest. Alone. With Naraku gone, he was back to normal. Or at least as normal as someone like him could be. He had left Kagura and Kanna behind once he regained his memory and was not controlled by Naraku. He heard a rustling in the bushes. He cautiously turned around.

"Wh-who's there?" he asked.

"Relax, kid," InuYasha said, stepping out from the bushes.

"Oh. It's you. You're that man that travels with sister Sango, aren't you?"

"Yup, that's me," InuYasha answered, inserting his arms into the sleeves of his coat.

"Well then, I know why you've come," Kohaku said, looking at the ground.

InuYasha opened his mouth to say something, but Kohaku began again.

"And it's okay. You can take my jewel shard. I shall not rely on the power of a jewel to keep me alive. I have already died, as fate should have it. I can't stay among the living."

InuYasha stood in surprise. He blinked. Kohaku was okay with this? He thought he would have to do a monologue to get him to oblige.

Kohaku began to reach for his back.

"Tell... Tell my sister... Tell her I'm sorry. And that I love her," he said, then plunged his hand into his back and pulled the shard out.

His eyes closed slowly and his breathing ceased.

InuYasha was a bit taken aback by what had just occurred. So many things flashed through his mind... He had the last shard, the jewel would be complete, Kagome would be alive soon, Sango's brother was gone, poor Sango. He felt a bit sympathetic. He knew how much Sango loved her little brother. But now, he could finally rest in peace, as he was meant to do before Naraku brought him back from the dead with a jewel shard. He touched his hand to his forehead. He then walked over to Kohaku, and picked him up. After all the poor young kid had been through, he deserved a proper burial.

---

Sango cried quietly as she sat next to Kohaku's grave. Her little brother... He was now gone, forever. He would never come back. She choked back sobs as she thought of this. She set his weapon, the chain scythe, on top of his tomb, as was the custom with slayers, along with a few flowers. She knew this day would come sooner or later, she just wasn't prepared for it. When InuYasha left for the final three shards, she knew it would happen.

_'Kohaku...'_ she thought, _'After all you've been through, you can finally rest in peace. I'll miss you, but I've realized something. From the day you died, you were already gone. When you were brought back, you had no memory of me or father or anyone else. It was as if you hadn't existed at all before Naraku brought you back. When he did so, you never really were the Kohaku I knew. You were the same person, but you remembered nothing. I thought that you could be as you once were, but it was all in my mind. But none of it matters. Kohaku, my only little brother, you can now sleep peacefully.'_

She got up. After one final look at Kohaku's grave, she turned and strode towards where the others were, Kaede's hut, as usual.

---

InuYasha stared silently at the small round object he held in his hand. The Shikon no Tama. The cause of everything. The reason Naraku decieved he and Kikyo, the reason Kagome came into his life, the reason he had friends, the reason Kikyo died, the reason that everyone he knew had been affected by. He held in his hand the very thing sought after by every evil being in Japan. It had the power to grant any wish, wanted by anything, human or demon. But it, he decided, was not going to be used for anything evil. It was going to do good. Bring Kagome back, as everyone wanted. He thought back to when he originally pursued the jewel; for himself. For a selfish want to be all demon. But no, he had decided long ago that he wouldn't use it for that. Kagome didn't want him to, and, really, he didn't want himself to anymore. When he transformed, he couldn't remember Kagome or anyone else. And without Kagome, his life almost wasn't worth living.

---

InuYasha kneeled beside Kagome's body, jewel in hand. He closed his eyes, as everyone watched expectantly. The jewel began to glow. Then everyone's attention quickly moved to Kagome, whose eyes suddenly began to flutter open. She glanced around and her eyes widened.

"Inu--" she began.

He stopped her. "Shhhhh. No words."

"But I... How can I be... ? How is it that I'm alive? Didn't I?"

"Yes, you did," InuYasha told her.

"But why am I... You-- You didn't. You... Did you use...?"

He nodded.

"You used the Shikon no... For me? But why?"

"Because," InuYasha said as he took her up in his arms, "I love you too."

---

A/N: Yay! Kagome is back, they've both said I love you, everyone is happy! And once again, I am SO SO SO SORRY for delaying this chapter for so long! Thanks to everyone for being patient! I'm sorry if it's short, but I had to end it where I ended it or it wouldn't turn out right! See you soon for chapter 15! Sayounnara!


	15. The Proposal

Chapter 15! I'd just like to take the opportunity to apologize once again for chapter 14. I had severe writer's block and procrastination fever. xD But I'm over it, so chapters should be coming out faster. And also, it's time once again for a disclamer. InuYasha and friends (xD 'InuYasha and friends') NOT owned by me! They were created and are owned by Rumiko Takahashi. I just like to use them as hapless puppets to do my bidding. xD You might say I'm a little like Naraku.

_Chapter 15_

_ "Because," InuYasha said as he took her up in his arms, "I love you too."_

_---_

_'Wha... Did InuYasha just... Did InuYasha just say he loved me? What made him say that? I--' _The memory struck her like a fast moving car. Before she died, she had told him her biggest secret. She almost fainted from blushing. But now, there really was no need to blush. She knew his feelings, and he knew hers. But hey, she couldn't help it. She was used to it.

---

"Hey! Kagome!" Eri waved at her friend.

"Hi Eri! Ayumi, Yuka!"

Yuka was quick to respond. "Hey, Kagome, what did you have this time? You were gone so long we thought you died or something!"

Kagome froze, stuck to the spot.

"Something wrong?" Yuka asked.

"Uh, no, just my arthiritis acting up again, no big deal!" She flashed a phony smile in her friends' direction. "Anyways, yeah, I got uh..." _'Gotta think like Gramps...'_ "Cancer! Yeah! But they fixed me up. I'm all better now!" _'Once again, good thing my friends will never be able to even compete with brain surgeons. Except for maybe Ayumi...'_

"Oh wow, that had to have been bad, huh?" said the very person she had just mentioned in her mind.

_'Okay, maybe not.'_

"But anyways, we're glad to see you back in class again Kagome!" Eri said, "Hojou seemed pretty weird right after you went away... I guess he was worried about you, huh?"

"Uh, yeah, he must have been really distraught when he found out what I had, I guess...?"

_'More like he was terrifed of my 'boyfriend.' '_

The bell rang and they took their seats.

---

"Kagome?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry it took so long... You know, to bring you back. What was it like, being, well, you know...?"

"Well, everything was black. And all I could see through the darkness was the one thing I had wanted most in life. But no matter how much I reached out for it, I couldn't grasp it. I tried and tried, until one day, I got it. Do you know what that is, InuYasha?"

He shook his head.

"Can't you guess?"

No answer.

"Well, that thing, that _person_, really, it was... It was you."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. Every day, almost every second, I thought about you. But, I still thought you loved Kikyo. And I thought that there would never be any room for me. So I went about my days, trying to tell you, but failing. Until the day I passed away. I thought, I wasn't going to live, so I might as well tell. You wouldn't be around to reject me, so I could go on forever in the hopes that you felt the same way. And," she blushed, "It turned out, you do. You do, don't you? Love me?"

InuYasha now blushed too. But he had said it before, he could damn well say it again. "Yes Kagome. I do love you."

She leaned her head on his shoulder. "I'm glad."

---

"I'm so happy Kagome's back," Sango said to Miroku.

"Yes Sango, we all are. Life without Kagome proved to be almost dull. I say 'almost', because there was still you, Sango," Miroku replied, his hand reaching for their usual prey.

It was instantly slapped. "Miroku, can't you _ever_ be serious?" Sango questioned.

Miroku curled and uncurled his fingers, as if trying to show Sango something. "It's a curse!"

"I know, I know. Tell me Miroku; how can your hand be cursed if you have no Wind Tunnel?"

Miroku was stunned. He had completely forgotten. He looked at his right hand. The air void in its palm was indeed gone. He was no longer cursed, no longer burdened.

"Um, well, you see," he began.

"Save it." Sango gave him a small smile.

There was a bit of a silence, when Miroku, disembarking from a small train of thought, said, "Sango? Do you remember your promise to me?"

"Promise? What promise?"

"The promise you made to me about when my Wind Tunnel was gone." (1)

Sango blushed. "Oh, _that_ promise. Yes, I remember."

**-FLASHBACK-**

_"Sango, since these are my feelings, I want you to listen to the end..." Miroku said, "To me, you are a special girl."_

_"The bastard caresses other girls bottoms as well though!" Said InuYasha, who was spying on Miroku and Sango along with Kagome and Shippo._

_ "I never thought I would treasure and trust a girl so much..." he continued._

_Sango looked extremely shocked. _

_ "However..." he said, "That is precisely why I can't love you as a girl."_

_"HUH?"At this, Kagome looked about ready to come over there and kick Miroku's butt._

_ "You are a companion to fight alongside with... That's how I feel."_

_ Sango was silent. She was very disheartened by the things Miroku was saying._

_"He means she's just a friend?" Shippo asked, clinging to Kagome's shoulder, also surprised at Miroku's actions._

_"That's so cruel. I'll never forgive him," Kagome said._

_InuYasha just kept looking on._

_ "I-I know that... Without you having to tell me..." Sango told him, "It's not like I thought that... You did love me..."_

_"Sango--"_

_"That's enough of this conversation, right."_

_ "This conversation isn't over yet." Miroku turned his gaze to his cursed hand. "If, when, the battle with Naraku is over... And the curse of my Air Rip is broken, and I'm alive... At that time, would you... Live with me and bear my child?"_

_Sango looked up, a single tear running down her face. _

_Kagome looked pleased. "Ahh! He proposed!" She said, glowering._

_"Sango..." Miroku started._

_"I... I will," Sango said, her face in her hands from crying. _

_ "You'll bear them? 10, or even 20?"_

_"Yes! So then, you won't cheat on my anymore, right?"_

_ Miroku stared._

_"You-won't-right?" She asked again._

_"Eh?"_

'He is going to,' _she thought._

_ "Have they finished their conversation?" Shippo questioned._

_"It'll soon get worse," replied a less-than-shocked InuYasha._

**-END-**

"Kaede?" Shippo asked.

"Yes, Shippo, what is it?" she replied, pulling a weed out of her herb garden and handing it to him.

"Are you happy that Kagome's back?"

She nodded. "Yes, I am Shippo. We all are very grateful for the return of our dear friend the young Kagome. Especially InuYasha."

"Yeah, Miroku told me how worried and sad he looked when Kagome died."

"It is to be expected. InuYasha cares very deeply for Kagome. When she died, I suspect she told him she loved him."

"She did," Shippo said, "Miroku told me that too."

Kaede paused for a second. "Did that monk tell ye anything else, not having to do with InuYasha and Kagome?"

"He was about to change the subject when Sango came over and hit him. I wonder what for."

"I see," she said, and went back to her weeding.

---

A/N: Okay... Well, I really don't have much to say right here... Uh, yeah. xD If you were confused by the flashback, see the footnote below. And thanks to my reviewers! I love you all! No, really! x3 Anyways, see you for chapter 16! Sayounnara!

(1) This is from the manga. I'm not sure if Miroku proposed to Sango in the anime, he may have, but I'm not sure. Anyways, the text is directly from the manga. Miroku proposed to Sango, and they would get married and such after Naraku was defeated. And guess what? They defeated him! You can only guess what happens...


	16. Everyone Finds Out

Okay, yeah, so Miroku proposes to Sango in episode 132 of the anime. The dub is somewhere in the 120's, so it should be coming up soon. Yay! I can't wait to see it in English. I watched the episode in Japanese, and what they say is extremely close to what they said in the manga, so I'll just leave it as it is. I don't know what volume of the manga it was in, but I know for sure in the anime it was episode 132. Ow... I got braces this morning, and they hurt like hell. If you can avoid it, NEVER get braces. Dx Anyways, for your reading pleasure, I proudly present: Chapter 16!

_Chapter 16_

"Sango-chan! You and Miroku?"

Sango nodded and blushed. "Mm-hmm."

"I already knew, but now that it's actually happening, I just can't wait! So, when is it?" Kagome beamed at her friend.

"It's-- Wait. How did you know Miroku proposed?"

"Oh, uh, long story. Heh... So when is it?"

"We're not really sure. I think sometime in spring."

"Ooh! A spring wedding!" Kagome said, raising her arms dramatically, "That's so romantic! I'm so happy for you!"

"You should be happy for yourself! I mean, you and InuYasha are together now, right?"

Kagome lowered her arms sheepishly and blushed. "Well, um, not exactly..."

"But you told him you loved him, and he told you the same, right?"

"Yeah, but... It's complicated."

"Complicated? How?" Sango questioned.

"Well, you know," Kagome said, moving her hands around in the air, as if trying to gesture something.

"Still shy?"

Kagome blushed again and answered, "Yeah."

"Well, there's nothing to be shy about. You love him, he loves you, what more could you ask for?"

"I guess you're right..."

---

"Hey Kagome?"

"Yeah Shippo?" she answered, turning her attention to the small fox demon in her arms.

"Did you and InuYasha kiss?"

Kagome tensed up and her face flushed bright red. "Wha-what?"

"Well, did you?"

"N-no, what gave you an idea like that?"

"I dunno. I just thought you would've, now that you know eachother's 'feelings' and all."

_'Why is everyone so interested in this?'_

"Well Shippo," she said, straightening him up to sit on her knee, "We're sort of, um, just waiting for the right moment, I guess...?" She blushed yet again. She was surprised the blood vessels in her face hadn't burst after all the work blushing they'd been through lately.

---

"InuYasha."

"Yeah, what is it, monk?"

"You told Kagome you loved her, right?"

"Yeah, what's it to ya?"

"Well, you just left it at a standstill. Kagome is probably waiting for you to do something else. I mean, you can't just tell a woman you love her and leave her alone."

"That's an odd statement coming from _you_, Miroku. You do just that all the time."

"Yes, but I don't really mean it." He clasped his hands together, stars in his eyes. "Sango is the only woman for me."

"So, you two are getting married, huh? When?"

"Sango wanted it in the spring. I wanted something a little sooner, but..."

"But, you know better than to mess with Sango when she doesn't get her way."

Miroku looked a bit flustered and looked at the ground. "Yeah. Anyways, you really need to do _something_ with Kagome."

InuYasha stood up and made his hand into a fist. "Pervert monk. I'm not gonna do THAT to Kagome."

Miroku, in an attempt to save himself, said rather quickly, "No, no! That's not what I meant!" He waved his hands around in front of him. "I simply meant that you should talk to her alone or something like that!"

The hanyou again took his place on the ground. "That better be what you meant." He sighed. "I guess you're right. I can't just leave her hangin'. I'll do it tomorrow."

He got up again and began to make his way towards the half-lit village, leaving Miroku to put out the fire they had been sitting around.

---

When he got to the hut, he slowly opened the door flap to see everyone asleep. It was pretty late after all. He quietly walked over to Kagome in her sleeping bag and kneeled down next to her. He jumped when he heard a small sound. He looked to his left to see Shippo, in all his childlike glory, snoring softly like a 3 year old, his arms wrapped tightly around Kagome's leg. InuYasha let out the breath he had been holding. Stupid runt. Scaring him like that. He once again focused on Kagome. Her raven hair, her now closed dark brown eyes. Her soft skin. Her now open dark brown eyes... OPEN?

InuYasha fell backwards out of surprise.

"InuYasha? Is that you?" Kagome squinted in the darkness.

"Uh, hi, Kagome." He gulped. How was he going to come up with an explanation for THIS?

"What are you..?" she said, still half asleep.

-THE END-

... For now!

A/N: Okay, I _had_ to put a cliffie in this chapter, and that was the best place. So I'm sorry the chapter's a little short. x3 Chapter 17'll be up soon, so just be patient. :P Until then, sayounnara!


	17. First Real Kiss and Wedding Preparations

Ack! I haven't updated in forever! I'm sorry! D : I've been super busy with homework and tests and stuff! And then on Friday I had an anime sleepover with my also InuYasha-obsessed friend. xD We watched all three English InuYasha movies (by the way, the third movie... Well, you could say it's disappointing. (-cough- It was bad -cough- (my opinion xD)), showed eachother our fanfictions, sang along to J-pop songs and stayed up reading manga. x3 Yeah, it was cool. But anyways, gomen ne, gomen ne, gomen ne: S Heh. I've been doing a lot of thinking in my absence from updating. I thought of a new idea for another oneshot. : P I can't give anything away, but the title will be "Through My Eyes". By the way, feel completely FREE to read and review my other oneshot, On The Other Side of Time! (also, be sure to check out my friend's story, 'To Find or Lose Myself', it's really good: P (her penname is MidniteStar7)) Oh yeah, and I have a new nickname amongst my friends at school. xD We have this thing where all of us have a character from InuYasha or Fullmetal Alchemist as our nicknames, either because we look like them, or share a characteristic or trait with them (for example, my friend Beth is called Ed because she has a prosthetic arm (and she loves Ed! xD) and my friend Samantha is called Hawkeye because she looks exactly like her). But anyways, my nickname is Kagome. Half because my backpack is GINORMOUS because I can't go to my locker and have to carry around all my stuff with me (really, I've got books, clothes, and even food! The only thing I don't have that Kagome-chan does is a first aid kit), and half because I'm alot like her. (nice, a hopeless romantic, overly dramatic/emotional, sweet but scary when I'm mad, etc.) Yeah, but enough of my rambling about things you probably could care less about. Sorry it took so long, but here's chapter 17!

_Chapter 17_

_"InuYasha? Is that you?" Kagome squinted in the darkness._

_"Uh, hi, Kagome." He gulped. How was he going to come up with an explanation for THIS?_

_"What are you..?" she said, still half asleep._

"Uhhh, well, um, I..." he stuttered, unsure of what to say. Quick thinking wasn't exactly his strong point.

"InuYasha, I've... I... I have to tell you something. I was going to wait 'till morning, but..."

She stopped talking and rose to her feet slowly. Tugging on InuYasha's arm, she began to walk outside, still a little groggy but able to keep her balance and maintain her thinking. She slowly strode away from the small hut, towards the predictable destination of Goshinboku. She couldn't help it. That tree was so special to her. It was a tree of memories, as her mother once said. She had known it ever since she was a baby, and it was where she and InuYasha first met. When she was around the tree, she felt at ease and peace. As if nothing could harm her. _'What am I thinking?' _she asked herself, _'Nothing can harm me with InuYasha around. He'll protect me no matter what.' _She tightened her grip on his arm.

Once beneath the long limbs of the tree, she stopped and turned to face InuYasha.

"Now, what was it you wanted to tell me?" he asked her.

She didn't answer. She only peered into his golden eyes with her chocolate ones, as if searching for something. She slowly began to lean upwards.

InuYasha's eyes widened as she pressed her lips to his.

He was captured by the suddeness of the kiss, but soon warmed up to it as he realized what was going on. His eyes closed as he smiled a little.

After a few seconds, they pulled back, and Kagome addressed him with a mixed look of shyness and joy on her face.

"I... I've wanted to do that... For so long." She blushed.

InuYasha flushed redder than she did, and said, almost embarassingly, "M-me too."

He wrapped his fire-rat haori-clad arms around her, as he had so many times before, and pressed her into his chest, not wanting to let go.

All the uncertainty, all the unsureness of their relationship had vanished. He was sure now that Kagome loved him. Just as much as he loved her.

---

"Kagome-chan, which one do you like better?" Sango asked her friend, holding up two shiro-maku. ((Shiro-maku translates to pure white, and shiro-maku is the traditional clothing worn at a Japanese wedding. It's basically a white kimono.))

"Hmmm... I like the that one," Kagome answered pointing her finger at the aforementioned clothing on the left.

They were at the village market, choosing a dress for Sango to wear to her wedding. Some things don't change over time. If Sango lived in Kagome's time, they probably would have been doing the same thing. Changed a little here and there, but basically the same.

The dress Sango and Kagome had chosen was white of course, the actual robe being a plain white silk, the obi having a pattern of white sakura blossoms.

After the dress had been paid for, Kagome began to obsess over the wedding.

"Oh Sango, I can't wait! You're going to look so pretty!"

Sango could do nothing but stand there and smile.

"Oh, but we've still got to pick out a tsuno kakushi, hakoseko, and kaiken for you, too!" ((A tsuno kakushi is a traditional hood hat thing worn with a shiro-maku. It covers up 'tsuno' (horns) and signifies obedience. A hakoseko is a traditional purse style sack the bride carries. And lastly, a kaiken is a small encased sword. These three things are said to bring good luck. Also, a fan is worn in the obi sash. Tradition says that the gradual widening of the open fan implies happiness and thus brings a happy future.))

Sango was already exhausted from the previous errands, but simply smiled again to make her friend happy.

---

"So. You finally did it, huh InuYasha?" Miroku questioned.

InuYasha said, with a bit of a growl in his voice, "Did WHAT?"

"Kissed Kagome, for real."

"Oh. Well it was really her who did it to me."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"_Well_, did you finally realize that she loves you? You _are_ pretty dense."

"Hey!"

"Well, did you?"

"Uh, yeah. Miroku... How long? How long has she loved me? After all, since you and Sango insist she has for a while and I've just been too 'dumb' to notice it," InuYasha said, adding an almost sarcastic inflection on the 'dumb'. He scoffed at the very idea. Him, simple-minded? Never.

"Hmm... For a very long time. She never really told us about it, but anyone with half a brain could see she did."

"Will you quit calling me stupid?"

"Sorry InuYasha. But you _can_ be pretty simple-minded at times."

"I said SHUT UP!" InuYasha yelled at the monk, getting really irritated and looking rather like a P.O.'ed Sango.

InuYasha walked off, leaving a knocked out Miroku behind with a large bump on his head.

_'Geez, I'm getting sick of these nighttime talks,' _InuYasha thought as he walked away from the frazzled monk, _'At this rate, my fist's gonna be sore every day. Not to mention that if Miroku's gonna keep on like this, he may suffer permanent brain damage. Dumb monk.' _He sighed. _'He brings it upon himself.'_

---

A/N: Once again, sorry this chapter's so short! It sort of wore itself out. I put all my ideas for chapter 17 in it, and it turned out like this. xD Maybe chapter 18 will be longer. Honestly, I don't know. xD I pretty much just sit down and write another chapter.


	18. Legally Binding

... Sorry I'm taking so long with the chapters. oo; Lately I've been really, really busy with Honor Choir. I had to learn a whole concert in a week for pete's sake! But, the concert's on Saturday, so yeah, I'll be done with that and hopefully chapters will come out faster. And without further ado, the long awaited chapter 18! (Alternate title: THE WEDDING! YEAH!)

_Chapter 18_

"Sango?" Kagome asked her nearby friend, sitting up a little from her sleeping bag, hoping Sango wasn't asleep.

"Yes?" she answered from her place on the floor of the group's usual base of operations, the hut belonging to the miko Kaede.

"... Are you nervous? After all, the wedding is tomorrow."

"Well, um," she blushed, "Yeah, I guess I am, a little. But then, I think about it, and there's really nothing to be nervous about. I mean, Miroku will take care of me, he'll protect me and lo--... lo... love... me." She blushed more, looking over in the direction of the mentioned monk. It was still hard getting used to the idea of the two of them being together, even if they were to be married the next day.

"I'm so happy for you," Kagome told her for the umpteenth time, smiling widely in gladness and in partial envy. _'I wonder if me and InuYasha...' _she began to think, but shook her head with a blush. _'Nah...' _ "Even if he _does_ hit on every girl he sees!" she added to her previous comment without thinking.

"Thanks for reminding me."

"Oops! I'm sorry Sango-chan!"

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure he'll stop once we're... Well, you know," she smiled.

"And if he doesn't, then you can count on me and InuYasha to beat him up for you!" Kagome giggled.

"Only after he gets a good thump from my Hiraikotsu!"

The two girls laughed, holding onto eachother for support, finally falling down on the ground with red faces.

They both turned to look at Miroku, and once again began to laugh in his expense.

---

"Oi! Miroku! You ready yet?" InuYasha yelled to him from outside the hut in which Miroku was getting ready for the ceremony.

"Almost InuYasha, just be patient."

"What the hell is takin' you so long anyways?"

Miroku walked out in his usual outfit, minus the cloth and prayer beads around his no-longer-cursed right hand.

"I just want to be perfect for Sango."

"Yeah, yeah. Come on, we need to get going. Don't want to miss your own wedding do ya?"

Miroku gave his friend a look and they began on their way to the temple in which the marital ceremony was to be held.

---

Sango looked like a vision in her pure white attire. Her hair was done up in the traditional bunkin-takashimada style ((nothing to say really, it's just the traditional bridal hairstyle)), set with kanazashi ((golden hair ornaments traditionally worn by the bride)). Everything was perfect.

When she arrived at the altar, Miroku commented, "You know, you really do look beautiful."

Sango smiled and said, "Thank you."

"But you really didn't need to wear the obedience hood."

She rolled her eyes. "If anyone should be wearing it, it should be you."

Miroku grabbed her hand and said, "Don't worry. As I've said many a time, you're the only woman for me."

"Thank you, Miroku," Sango said, and Kaede began the ceremony. ((Who else was there to do it? A Shinto priest can do it, but well, they don't know any. And Kagome is still in training to be a miko, and Kikyou sure wasn't going to do it, so I set Kaede as the Feudal minister.))

---

If possible, Sango looked even more beautiful in her uchikake ((a colorful piece of clothing worn over the shiro-maku at the reception)). It was a beautiful shade of dark blue, adorned with embroideries of scenes ranging from a pond to a golden phoenix in a tree. Even with the millions, or so it seemed, of people hugging her, kissing her cheek, etc., etc., she managed to keep her clothing wrinkle free and her face powder perfect. Out of the millions of hugs she had gotten, at least half of them had come from Kagome. It seemed that every five minutes, her friend would come over for another, then another embrace and congratulations.

She came over once again.

"Well, Sango..."

"Well what?"

"Now you're stuck with him. Forever."

Sango smiled and blushed a little. "I know... But it's okay, I mean, this is... Wow... I'm married to Miroku aren't I?"

Kagome nodded. "M-hmm."

"I just never... When I first met him... I never..."

"Never thought you'd wind up married to him?"

"Y-yeah."

"Well, when I first met InuYasha," she blushed, "I wanted nothing to do with him and vice versa. We hated eachother, and well, look at us now." She blushed harder.

"... Have you been drinking any sake? You look awfully red."

Kagome pressed her palms to her burning cheeks. "Oh, no, I just... Um... Is that Shippo over there?" she pointed to the fox demon. "Hi Shippo!" She promptly dashed over to him.

After her face had recovered, Kagome saw Miroku walk up to Sango and she smiled. She could just imagine what he was saying. 'We're going to have a fun night, Sango,' she imitated in her head in her best Miroku voice.

---

A/N: If you couldn't tell, I did a BUNCH of research on Japanese weddings. xD I figured that well, in the Feudal Age of Japan, they wouldn't dress up in some skintight strapless white thing and a tux and march down the aisle to organ music. And I wanted to make this as realistic as possible, because, yeah, I'm like that. Wow... I used a lot of notes in this chapter! But, I guess it was necessary. I mean, try reading this chapter without them. It's like, 'HUH?' x3 Stay tuned for chapter 19, coming soon (hopefully!) to a computer near you! Sayounnara! (I've forgotten to say that the last few chapters!) Ja ne!


	19. A WHAT?

-Sigh- I don't own InuYasha nor anything affiliated with him/it. (minus the plot for this story!) It's all Rumiko Takahashi's.

All right! This chapter came out WAY faster than some of the recent ones! I'm getting better! Anyways, yay and stuff, Sango and Miroku are married! Now... What will happen next? The only possible way to find out without stalking me and forcing me to tell you is to keep on reading!

_Chapter 19_

Kagome absentmindedly twirled a pen between her index and forefinger, while staring contendedly at a geometry book.

InuYasha sat across the hut from her, wondering why in the hell she forced this upon herself. Wasn't she always complaining about how horrible 'gee-ah-met-tree' was? He soon grew bored and impatiently, asked her.

"Kagome. Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You know. _That_." He pointed to her textbook.

"Well, if I don't pass geometry, I can't graduate silly!"

"Glad-you-ate? Is that something you say to someone after they're done with a meal?"

"No, _grad_uating is when... Well..." She put a finger to her chin and looked up thoughtfully, trying to put it into words the hanyou would understand. "It's... When you're all finished with high school, and then if you want to, you can go to college, which is like high school but harder."

"Do you want to?"

"Do I want to what?"

"You know. Call-edge."

"Hmm... Well, I've thought about it. But if I do, it means I can't cross over to the Feudal Era anymore. Or at least not as much anyways."

"Why do you need to go to call-edge anyways?"

"So I can get a good job in my time and take care of myself."

"But you've already got a 'job' here, remember? Kaede's not going to be around all that much longer, and Kikyou is... You know, dead and all. You'd be the only miko around. You're needed here. All the townspeople will need you when Kaede goes." He stood and walked towards Kagome, kneeling down next to her and putting an arm around her shoulders. "I need you."

Kagome smiled and looked at the floor before bravely repeating the words she had only said once before.

"I love you, InuYasha."

"I love you too, Kagome."

---

_-Four Months Later-_

"Sango, you're sick?" Kagome asked, looking at her sympathetically.

"I probably just ate something bad, that's all."

"Well you shouldn't be out in this bright sunshine!" Kagome pointed to the sun.

"I'm just on my way to Kaede's to see if she can give me some medicine to make me feel better," Sango told her.

"Just don't stay out too long. We don't want you getting more sick! Come on, I'll walk you there."

---

"Well Sango," Kaede began, putting her hands behind her back in her usual stance, "I have figured out what is wrong with ye."

"Was it the fish? I knew it looked undercooked..."

"No Sango, it was not the fish."

"Then why...? Why am I so sick? Did I get a virus or something?"

"Once again, no. This is perfectly natural behavior for a pregnant woman."

"P-p-pregnant?" Sango stuttered, eyes going wide along with Kagome's.

"Indeed. I'd say about four months to be exact."

"You mean, me and Miroku are going to be..."

Kaede nodded.

Kagome, still quite shocked, managed to snap out of her daze to capture her best friend in a lung-crushing hug.

"SANGOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! This is so GREAT!"

Sango said nothing.

"Sango?"

Her face began to turn an odd shade of blue.

"Sango?" Kagome questioned, then noticed her too-tight grip on her friend. "Oh. Sorry!"

She released her.

Kaede thought it was best to leave the two friends alone for a while, so she went outside intending to pick herbs from her garden.

Sango took in a deep breath, then said finally, "I-I just can't believe it. I'm going to be a... A... A mother."

Kagome squealed and grabbed her friend for another hug.

This was beginning to remind Sango of her wedding.

"Okay, okay," Sango said, "Enough about me. Now what about you and InuYasha? Anything happened? Has he asked you any 'special questions'?"

Kagome said, rather sheepishly, "Well, um, no, not yet..."

"Don't worry. He will. I know. He really loves you a lot Kagome."

"Thanks Sango. Now... How to tell Miroku about you-know-what?"

---

"Wh-what?" Miroku asked, flustered.

"That's right... I'm having a baby."

_'Finally! A woman is bearing my child!'_ Miroku rejoiced in his head. "Oh Sango," he said, hugging her tightly.

About half an hour ago, Sango had brought Miroku to the Goshinboku, saying she needed to tell him something. And boy, had she told him something.

"Is it a boy or a girl? Do you know?" Miroku asked.

"Of course I don't know! I'm only four months."

"Well then, I guess we'll have to start making up names for a boy _and_ a girl. I'm sort of partial to 'Miroku Junior' myself."

Sango rubbed her temples. "Uh. I don't think so."

---

"Keh. I knew it'd happen," InuYasha said to Kagome.

"I guess I sort of did too..." Kagome put her hand down on the soft grass she was sitting on, legs outstretched in front of her.

They were at a field on the outskirts of the village. It seemed that nowadays they spent _all _of their time in the small town, and she needed a change in scenery.

InuYasha sat next to her in his trademark dog crouch, his arms in front of him, hidden in his sleeves.

"You knew, didn't you?" Kagome asked.

"Knew? What are you talking about?"

"I'll bet you already knew that Sango was pregnant. You probably smelled the new scent. Why didn't you tell us?"

"Fine. So I did know. Big deal. I wanted Sango and Miroku and you to find out on your own, okay?"

"Why?"

"I don't know, it just seemed like it would be better for Kaede to tell her than me. I can't just walk up to Sango and say 'hey, you're pregnant, congratulations'!"

"Yeah, I guess so. That would be a little... Awkward."

Ironically enough, at the mention of 'awkward', Kagome accidentally set her other hand on InuYasha's knee, completely missing the grass she was aiming for. They blushed and she quickly withdrew the appendage.

---

A/N: Well there you have it. Chapter 19. This one seemed to write itself... I just sat down at my computer and typed it all up in like, half an hour. That's a good thing. xD Well, Sango's going to have a baby. Boy or girl you ask? Ha, even I don't know. I've got to think about it. The most common MirSan baby is female, but if I give them a boy, then Miroku'll have what he wanted... But I also want them to have a girl... Aw the heck with it, maybe I'll just give 'em fraternal twins and be done with it. xD Anyways, all you need to do to find out what gender the baby'll be is to review! I appreciate all of your reviews so far! They really make my day! Don't forget to review my other stories if you can, I'd really like that! Heck, maybe chapters to this story would 'magically' come out faster... (wink wink, nudge nudge)... Oh yeah, and in case you didn't notice, I added names to the chapters! That's for all of you who can't remember which chapter is which... Like me. When I read a story with chapters like 'Chapter 1', 'Chapter 28', and 'Chapter 16', I get confused and can't remember anything about a certain chapter. But anyways, chapter 20 will be up in a little bit, read, review, and all that. Sayounnara!


	20. Names and The Spork

Ugh. Sorry guys. I had this chapter all ready to go then my dad up and gets mad at me and shuts off my internet access for three days. But, the chapter is finally out and I guess that's all that really matters... I guess. xD Okay, just to let you know, I'm aiming for around thirty chapters with this story. Just in case you were wondering. xD Anyways, thank you guys for 80+ reviews! That is so GREAT:) Whenever I get a new review, I get really happy, so -ahem- I think you catch my drift. Thanks again to all my loyal reviewers. You guys are the reason for this story! No really! xD When I haven't updated in a while, I think about all you guys, then I begin to feel guilty and make myself write a chapter for you all. If it weren't for all of you, I mean, heck, this story could possibly at chapter like, 9 or something instead of 20. Man... 20 chapters already? Wow, I remember when this story was a little baby, with only three chapters. Anyways, yeah, the story is around two thirds over. But don't fear, I've got to get everyone happy and stuff before I can end it. Oh yeah, before I forget, J-pop songs + the x 3 button FUN-NESS. xD Try listening to 'Change The World' three times too fast. It's hilarious. :D Okay, sorry, lately I've been really talkative, don't know why. No really, the other day in PE class... Ack. I'm starting again. Sorry! ANYWAYS, before I start again... This one time, my dog--- NO! -struggles with herself- -spits it out- CHAPTER 20!

_Chapter 20_

Miroku tapped his index finger repeatedly on his bottom lip.

"Hmmm... Miroku Junior?" he asked hopefully.

"For the tenth time, NO!" Sango resented.

Coming up with baby names was harder than she expected. Especially with Miroku. She sighed and rested her hands on the wooden surface of the porch of their new hut, looking up at the stars.

"Fine. What about Hitoshi?"

"... Did it ever occur to you that this baby might be a girl?" Sango asked, ((Hitoshi is a boy's name)) looking down at her flat (but not for long) stomach.

"All right then... For a girl... Kimiko?"

"It's pretty. For a boy, how about Seiryuu?"

"I like that one," Miroku agreed. "But what about Takeki?" ((another boy's name))

"Takeki... No... I don't really like that one. For a girl, Minako?"

"Lovely. Kiyomi?"

"That's a possible one. I like that. What about Hayao for a boy's name?"

"... Doesn't really have a ring to it."

Sango looked up, obviously deep in thought. "Sayumi?" ((girl's name))

"That sounds good. Now, for a boy, Keisho?"

"That's nice. Okay, one more, then bed. I'm exhausted," Sango said, "Alright, what do you think about the name Harumi? For a girl?"

"Pretty. And now my dear Sango, you need sleep. Baby carrying is hard work, isn't it?" Miroku began to usher his wife into the abode.

Sango got up and laid a hand on her stomach. "Not yet, it's still forming. Once my stomach starts to grow, that's when the hard part begins."

---

"Girl. Boy. Girl. Boy," Kagome said, picking off a flower petal with each word.

"What're you doing?" a familiar voice asked.

She squinted into the morning light to see none other than InuYasha. She set a hand down on the lightly on the soft grass next to her, motioning for him to take a seat beside her.

"I'm just predicting."

"Predicting what?"

"What Sango's baby will be. You know, boy or girl."

"Oh."

Kagome plucked the last petal from the flower and gently tossed the stem away. The two sat in silence on the green hill overlooking the village. Behind them, dark trees were dotted here and there, closer and closer together until they formed the forest.

"What do you think?" Kagome asked suddenly.

"What do I think what?"

"What do you think it will be? Or can you tell by the smell?"

"Nope. It's as unknown to me as everyone else. Honestly, I don't know. We'll just have to wait and see."

"Well that's okay, I like surprises. I think Sango wants a girl. And Miroku wants exactly the opposite. But I think he'll be happy with either."

"Keh. Sure he will, someone will have finally bore his child."

Kagome giggled lightly, shutting her eyes and bringing a hand to her mouth.

"Hey! What's so funny wench?"

"Just-- the way you said that!" More giggles.

"You just--" She cut herself off with more laughter.

Presently, she fell backwards on the grass, legs sticking out in front of her.

Taking a deep breath, she sat back up and said, "I can't help feeling the tiniest bit jealous of Sango."

"What, did you want to bear his child?"

"NO! No, that's not what I meant! I meant that, well, I always wanted to be a mother, ever since I was little. Did you?"

"No, not really. I'd rather be a father."

Kagome blushed embarassingly at the last comment. "Oops. That's what I meant."

"I know. I just like to mess with ya." He smiled

InuYasha reached over and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She sighed and shifted in his arms, content to stay that way forever. He slowly bent his head down to kiss the top of her head and she smiled.

---

"So, what are you gonna name the baby, huh? Huh?" Shippo bounced excitedly up and down.

"Well, we haven't really decided yet Shippo," Sango answered the small fox demon.

"Do you know if it's a boy or girl?" Shippo tried again.

Sango smiled down at the little kit and prepared to answer. Kagome and InuYasha had gone off somewhere, leaving them with Shippo. She wasn't quite sure where the two had gone, but she, Miroku, and the aforementioned kitsune were strolling about the village, curious Shippo asking a new question every minute or so. They were walking along a path, Shippo on Sango's shoulder and Miroku close behind.

"No. It's going to be a surprise."

Shippo questioned once more, "And, when it's born, I'm gonna get to hold it, right Sango?"

"Yes, you will Shippo," Miroku answered for Sango.

"He said Sango," the slayer informed him. But she was ignored.

Shippo, ever chock-full of questions, asked another, quite to the surprise of the couple.

"Miroku, where do babies come from?"

Sango tensed up in shock. Miroku bent down to Shippo's level, obviously very amused.

"I'm glad you asked Shippo. You see-- OW!"

Sango, as usual, had grabbed Hiraikotsu off of her back and given Miroku a nice big whack.

"I'll take it from here, Miroku," she said irritably. "Shippo, when two people love eachother a lot, they decide to have a baby. And then, they do the needed things to have one. And then it starts to form in the mommy's tummy and comes out when it's ready."

" 'Needed things'? Like what?"

Miroku interrupted again.

"Again, glad you asked! I--"

He recieved another large bump on his cranium. He fell to rubbing his swollen head while Sango answered again.

"Well, they er... They call the stork... To give them a baby in the mommy's tummy."

"The spork? Isn't that one of those things that Kagome has in her era?"

"No, Shippo, the _stork_. The bird."

"Ohhhhhh! But why do you call the stork? Why not some other bird?"

"Well, in all honesty, I don't know. I guess the stork has magical baby-making powers the other birds don't."

Miroku opened his mouth to say something about _his_ magical baby-making powers when Sango turned around and eyed Hiraikotsu a little. Miroku automatically closed his mouth and Sango returned to Shippo's unending questions.

---

A/N: Can anyone guess the baby's name/gender? Cookies to the person to guess right! The name will be one of the ones used in here. xD Anyways, well, don't worry, things between InuYasha and Kagome will speed up soon. So just be patient:P Chapter 21 coming soon! Sayounnara!


	21. The Death of Kikyo and The Big Question

... Not much to say for once... xD Um... Errrr... Happy Thanksgiving I guess. xD Now on to the chapter.

_Chapter 21_

A lone soul collector slowly made its way through the night sky, searching for its master.

A lone hanyou glided swiftly through the forest, also searching for the same individual.

Said master and individual, Kikyo, was laying in a nook of an old tree when the snake like demon approached, joining its kin in hovering near her. She paid it no mind. But then, however, she began to sense a demonic presence. One she knew. It was InuYasha.

"Kikyo!" He called out, seeing the glow of her soul collectors ahead.

She gave no answer, knowing he knew she was there. He burst into the clearing, stopping abruptly. The two were silent for a while as they usually were, until Kikyo spoke up.

"So," she said, almost in a confident tone of voice, "have you come to your senses and decided to come to hell with me, InuYasha?"

InuYasha stared. "Don't you think that if I wanted to, I would have by now?"

"That girl is holding you back. Leave her, and come die with me, as you promised."

"No, Kikyo. I never promised you that. I killed Naraku and avenged your death; my debt to you is complete. I don't owe you anything more. And 'that girl' isn't holding me back. I love her."

Kikyo suddenly looked hurt, as much hurt as a false body could look. "But... You... You love me."

"I thought I loved you once. But it turns out I didn't. Kagome showed me real love. She trusts me completely, and she loves me for what I am, unlike you, who wanted to use the jewel to make me a human."

Kikyo's face returned to being solemn.

"Fine", she said, "I shall kill the girl, and you will come back to me once more."

"No you won't," InuYasha told her, "And even if you did or even could, I would never return to you. You never loved me, you convinced me you did, but you really didn't. I was just your passage to becoming a normal woman."

Kikyo opened her mouth to say something, but InuYasha cut her off.

"And now, Kikyo, now that your death has been avenged, I will do what I should have done a very long time ago."

And with that, he leaped into the air and took out a soul collector with his Iron Reaver attack.

"No!" Kikyo yelled at him, "You hanyou! You cannot kill me!" But without her souls, she began to grow weaker and weaker and was unable to stop him.

InuYasha ignored her and destroyed another and another.

When there was but one left, he turned to Kikyo and uttered one word.

"Goodbye."

He faced the demon and swiped his claws at it. A golden-white light began glowing from Kikyo's body, and a pulse-like sound overpowered her many screams. The souls her demons had slowly started to rise into the night sky and find their way back to their rightful owners. Where Kikyo had been, there was nothing but clay dust and graveyard soil.

---

Kagome suddenly bolted upright out of her slumber. She blinked and her eyes opened wide for a moment. Some part of her felt different... Whole... She couldn't tell what though. She thought nothing of it and laid down again. She was just about to close her eyes when she heard someone at the door. She turned her head to see a red-clad figure stride in.

"Inu..." she began, her voice weak from sleep.

But he heard her. He went over to her and sat down beside her.

"Where were..." she whispered, slowly getting more and more tired.

"I finally did it."

"Did... What?"

"I finally put Kikyo to rest," he informed her.

Instantly, Kagome was wide awake again.

"You _what?_" she asked again.

"I laid Kikyo to rest," the hanyou repeated.

"So... The wholeness I feel... It's...?"

InuYasha nodded. "Yeah. Your soul is whole again."

Kagome brought a hand up to her chest and put it up to her heart. This was all so much to take in. Kikyo was... Gone? Forever? With Kagome's luck so far, Kikyo would probably be alive again in a matter of months. But she shook the thought away and turned to look at InuYasha.

"She's really... She's really gone?"

He nodded again. "Mhmm. She's where she belongs. She didn't belong in the world of the living; she was dead."

"So... No more 'visits' with her?" She looked away, embarassed at being so selfish, wanting InuYasha all for herself.

"Nope. Not that if she was still here I would anyways. I love you and only you. Haven't you figured that out yet?" He said softly, and he leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.

Kagome smiled a little and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his face to hers, and captured his lips in hers. He gladly obliged and snaked an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him and deepening the kiss a little. Tongues soon began to explore the mouths of the other. Presently, they pulled back for air, as even half demons and priestesses need to breathe.

After a quick peck on the cheek, InuYasha got up, but felt a tugging on his hakama pants. He looked down to see Kagome staring up at him.

"Stay? Stay next to me? Please?" She said.

He smiled at her and answered, "Sure."

He sat back down and, satisfied, Kagome laid down again.

Something was bothering InuYasha in the back of his head. It had been for quite some time now. He had planned to do this at another time, but he couldn't stand it any longer.

"Kagome?" he asked the young girl, "Are you awake?"

She nodded while laying down. "Mhmm."

InuYasha took a deep breath. "Kagome... I was wondering... Um... Would you..." He sighed. "You love me, right?"

Kagome rolled over to look at him. "Yes. I do."

"Then, Kagome... Would..." He stopped, inhaling and exhaling deeply. "Would you be my mate?"

---

A/N: EBIL CLIFFIE! Also, ding-dong, Kikyo's dead! Hoorah! xD Yeah, I had this little nagging voice at the back of my head bugging me to do it, so I finally did. After all, I think I was focusing a little too much on Miroku and Sango and not enough on everyone else too. Also, InuYasha asked it! The big question:P Yeah! Oh yeah, also, no matter how much begging and pleading there is, I'm not doing a lemon. I'm just not that type of writer. xD Even if I did, it'd sound really weird. Anyways, I'll be seeing you soon for chapter 22! Sayounnara and ja ne!


	22. Results

Oh wow. I got SO MANY reviews! Thank you guys so, so much! I may sound like a broken record here, but thank you guys so much for the reviews! I really appreciate them. :) They make my day. Oh yeah, and -ahem- this chapter, I was listening to the Mickey Mouse Club theme song. xD Don't ask. So if the chapter seems a little odd, yeah, that's why. Well, that being said, let's move on to the chapter!

_Chapter 22_

((One day later))

"InuYasha, it itches!" Kagome complained, rubbing the small mark on her neck with a hand.

"It will for a few days, just try to ignore it," InuYasha answered.

Kagome silently agreed but didn't remove the hand. It was true, the mating mark InuYasha had given her itched. A lot. Apparently it was supposed to, but she couldn't help but scratch at it. She kept walking. This forest... They spent so much time in it. She had almost forgotten that it had InuYasha's name. It just became 'the forest'. She looked up at the leaves and heard a bird chirping somewhere. InuYasha was walking in front of her, and they were on the way back to the village. The night before in the forest InuYasha had marked her, biting into her neck. Sure it had hurt, but this was what she wanted. They weren't fully 'mated' yet, but the mark was enough to let everyone know they were together and she was taken.

"InuYasha?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Don't you think we should tell Mama?"

"About what?... Oh. Yeah, I guess we should. We'll go to your time soon, okay?"

"Mhmm." Kagome nodded. Her mom would be overjoyed that she would be getting her dog-eared grandchildren soon.

---

Miroku and Sango stood on the porch of their hut. Sango's stomach was still semi-small, but it was growing day by day. Neither of them could wait for their child to be born. Sango unconsciously laid a hand on her stomach. Then she looked down. She could have _sworn_ something moved in there.

At the edge of the forest, Miroku saw a small red speck.

"Is that...?" he asked.

Sango squinted. "I _think_ so... Who else would wear that bright red clothing?"

"Is that Kagome with him?"

Sango squinted again. "It looks like it."

"Hmmm."

"Hmm what?"

"_Hmm,_ I wonder what they were doing in the forest. Come to think of it, I haven't seen either of them since early yesterday evening."

"Neither did I... Maybe they spent the night at Goshinboku? Kagome loves to sleep under the stars." _'Especially with InuYasha,'_ she thought. But she didn't dare say a word to Miroku for lack of better judgement.

By this time, the two they had been talking about were much closer, and it was apparent that it was indeed InuYasha and Kagome. They were just entering the village.

"Hey! Kagome!" Sango yelled to her friend, waving.

"Hi Sango!" Kagome shouted back, waving back.

Kagome began to run towards her best friend. She couldn't wait for her to hear the news.

"Sango!" She started, out of breath from the run.

"Yeah? What is it Kagome?" Sango asked.

Kagome bent over, resting her hands on her knees. Hey, it was a long way from the edge of the village to Sango's house. She was too breathless to say anything, so she pulled back the collar of her shirt to show her the mark.

"Is that?" Sango questioned.

"Is that a mating mark? Did you and InuYasha..." Miroku began.

"Hey! Kagome!" InuYasha interrupted. He was just arriving at where the other three were.

Miroku and Sango simply stared at him in bewilderment. Kagome was smiling for some reason.

"What?" He asked, rather confused.

Kagome answered. "I showed them."

"Showed them wha-- Ohhh. Uh..." He blushed. He looked at the ground, not wanting to look at the other three.

Awkward silence.

"... So where's Shippo?" Kagome asked Sango.

"Oh, he's playing with the village children. It's good for him to be having fun, with all the demon fighting and everything. When we were searching for the Shikon shards, he didn't get to play much."

Kagome smiled and nodded. "Yeah. That's good."

"Hey InuYasha!" The very kitsune they were talking about shouted from behind, nearly scaring the poor hanyou out of his pants.

"Shippo! How many times have I told you not to sneak up on me like that?" He yelled, whacking the small fox demon.

After a little whining and crying, and maybe a sit or two, Shippo asked, "InuYasha? Why does Kagome smell different? I'd swear she has the faint scent of..." He looked up curiously at InuYasha. "You."

InuYasha stumbled over words, not finding an easy way to put it. "Well, uh, um, err..."

Kagome cut in and said it for him. "InuYasha marked me," she said fearlessly.

Shippo replied with a small, "Oh."

This surprised InuYasha. "What? You mean you're not shocked?"

"Nope. I knew you were gonna do it anyways," Shippo said plainly.

He changed the subject. "So Kagome, are you going back to your time to get me some more candy soon?"

Sango said, "Yeah, Kagome-chan, you haven't been in a while. Your mother should be worried. Also, you need to tell her about you and InuYasha."

"Yeah, I was thinking of going tomorrow. Right, InuYasha?" She asked.

"Oh, um, sure." He said.

"What? No protests?" Kagome asked, a little surprised.

"Not as long as I go with you."

"Well yeah, I want you there with me when I tell her."

Miroku interrupted, asking InuYasha, "So, did you just mark her or did you do _something more_?"

InuYasha blushed and wondered why Sango hadn't slapped him. "No, I just marked her. It shows other demons that she's mine and that they can't have her," he said possesively.

"Uh-huh." Miroku nodded. If they didn't do the _something more_ he wasn't all that interested.

"So," Kagome said, "Since I'm going back tomorrow, do you guys need anything? Shippo, I know you need some more crayons, yours are almost gone, but Sango and Miroku? Anything?"

Miroku opened his big mouth, but Sango stopped him saying, "Nothing," with a little smile.

"Okay then," Kagome said, smiling back.

---

A/N: Whee:3 They semi-mated. They'll be fully mated soon. :O So anyways, the next chapter will be Kagome and InuYasha going to Kagome's time. See you in Chapter 23! Sayounnara!


	23. The 'Other' Confession

Guys, I am sooo sorry, once again. x.x This chapter took so long because I was busy with the winter holidays, homework, etc. Feel free to throw things at me. u.u But anyways, it's up, so how 'bout reading instead of throwing, ne?

_Chapter 23_

Kagome, with a little help from InuYasha, heaved her huge backpack over the lip of the well and onto the dirt floor of the well house. Then she herself climbed out, followed by the hanyou behind her. InuYasha grabbed the backpack and swung it over his shoulder and they began to head towards Kagome's house.

The two were pretty silent, then Kagome slid the door open and yelled, "Mom! Sota! Grampa! I'm home! And InuYasha's here, too!"

Almost instantly, Sota, at the mentioning of InuYasha, ran down the stairs and welcomed them.

"Hi sis! Hey InuYasha! Are you guys gonna stay long this time?"

"Well, uh, I actually don't know this time," Kagome answered him uninterestedly, mainly focusing on how she was going to tell her mom the big news.

Kagome's mother walked in and also welcomed them.

"Kagome! You're back! And InuYasha! It's good to see you."

InuYasha gave a little nod at his mentioning and Kagome said, "Mama, could... Um..." She blushed. "Could me and InuYasha talk to you in the kitchen for a sec?" She glanced at Sota. "_Alone_?"

"Sure, dear."

Once in the kitchen, Kagome's mom asked, "Now, what is it you wanted to speak to me about?"

"Uh, well..." Kagome stuttered, looking for a good way to put that she was married in youkai terms. She pulled the neck of her shirt to the side a little and motioned at the mark. "Do you know what this is?"

InuYasha blushed.

"Kagome! Did you get bitten by something? I'll have some medicine for you right away. And InuYasha, you're red as a tomato! Do you have a fever? I'll get you something too."

She began to get up, but Kagome stopped her.

"No, mama. Well, yeah, I did get bitten... Well... Yes and no..." She joined InuYasha in blushing. "It was InuYasha who bit me."

Kagome's mother stared oddly at the half-demon. "He... _Bit _you?... Why?" She asked him.

"Well, it's not like I... Uh..." He sighed. This was gonna be a little harder than he thought. "That bite mark is, well... It's a mating mark. Kagome and I are... Mated. Or to put it in human terms, the closest thing to married."

Kagome's mom stared at him again, not saying a word. InuYasha tried to look anywhere but at her or Kagome, thinking he had just said the worst thing possible.

Then Kagome's mother finally spoke up.

"Well it's about time!"

"Wh-what?" Kagome and InuYasha said in unison.

"I just _knew_ you two would end up together!" She smiled widely. "Congratulations Kagome!"

Kagome let out a sigh of relief as she smiled at her mom. Good. She had taken it well. She was even happy for them.

"So, uh, we have... Your blessing, then?" InuYasha asked.

"Of course!" Kagome's mother answered, still beaming. She turned to Kagome. "Does this mean...?"

"Yeah mom. Grandchildren."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled even wider, if possible.

"With dog ears like InuYasha's?"

"Well, you know mom, with any babies, part demon or not, it's really not up to me. But yeah, it's possible."

"Well, dog ears or not, still, grandchildren! I can't wait."

"Mom, do you know where Grampa is? I still need to tell him and Sota too. I know Sota will be overjoyed at InuYasha being his brother, but I'm just hoping that Gramps will take it as well as you."

Kagome's mom thought for a moment. "I believe he's out. Do you want me to tell him for you?"

"Yeah, thanks mom, that'd be great. I'll go tell Sota now."

InuYasha and Kagome left the kitchen and started upstairs to look for Sota. They found him playing -what else- video games.

"Sota?"

Sota grunted, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"SOTA."

This time he didn't say anything."

"Sota," InuYasha said.

"Yeah?" Sota answered, turning around.

Kagome stared at the two. He wouldn't even answer her, but he responded to InuYasha right away? She had to admit she was the tiniest bit jealous.

"Me and InuYasha have something to tell you. So listen good, okay?" Kagome told him.

"Okay," Sota said, turning back to his game.

Kagome made a little irritated sound.

"That means NO video games," she said, promptly turning the tv off.

"Awww!" Sota complained.

"Listen kid, this is important, listen up!" InuYasha said to him.

Again, Sota obliged instantly. His hero was speaking to him after all.

Kagome kneeled down to his level on the floor.

"Look, Sota. You know how you always say that you wish InuYasha was your brother? Well..."

"We're adopting InuYasha?" Sota yelled, standing up with a huge grin on his face.

"Yes... Wait, NO!"

InuYasha cut in. "What Kagome is _trying_ to say, is that me n' Kagome are sort of married now."

Sota stood in shock. "M-m-ma-married?" he asked.

Kagome and InuYasha nodded.

"Oh wow, I knew you guys liked eachother, but I never thought you'd get married _this_ soon!"

"Wait... You knew!" InuYasha questioned.

"Oh yeah, it was obvious you two had the hots for one another!" Sota said, grin still huge with excitement.

"Was it really that obvious?" Kagome asked.

"Yup."

_'Maybe I was just as dense as InuYasha!'_ Kagome thought.

"Um, so, you're okay with it?" She questioned.

"Duh! InuYasha was already like, my brother!" Sota said.

"Well, uh, that's really all we wanted to tell you, so..." Kagome walked over to the television and turned it back on. "Have at it, bro."

InuYasha and Kagome then retreated to Kagome's room. Kagome had to study, and InuYasha was going to watch and hopefully not disturb her too much.

---

((The next day at Kagome's school))

Kagome tightened her grip on her schoolbag. She hadn't been to school in so long, she'd really have to pay attention today. She saw three familiar figures up ahead.

"Yuka! Eri! Ayumi! Wait up guys!" She yelled to them.

They turned around and stopped. Then they waited for her to catch up.

"Hey Kagome!" Eri said.

"Hi Kagome!" Yuka said.

"Nice to see you back, Kagome!" Ayumi said.

"It's not so nice to _be_ back," Kagome admitted, "I'm so far behind."

"Hey Kagome, what's that on your neck?" Yuka asked her friend.

"Yeah, it looks pretty bad. Did you get bitten by something?" Eri added.

Kagome rubbed the spot and thought for a moment.

"Uh, yeah, ummm... It was a... Dog."

"A dog bit you on your neck? That's gotta hurt," Eri commented.

"Yeah, it did hurt..."

"What kind of dog was it?" Ayumi asked her.

"Um... Well, I don't really know, it was um... White... And red..."

"Hmmm..." Ayumi rubbed her chin.

"It didn't have rabies, did it?" Yuka questioned worriedly.

"No, no, it didn't," Kagome answered.

The school bell chimed and the four friends made their way towards the school.

"Wacdonald's after school, Kagome?" Eri asked.

"Sure, you bet!" Kagome smiled.

---

((After school at Wacdonald's))

Kagome bit into a burger while her friends stared at her curiously.

Finally, Kagome could take it no longer. She put down her burger and said, "Okay. What is it? Ever since we got in here you've done nothing but stare at me! Do I have ketchup on my face or something?"

The other three didn't say anything, then Yuka started.

"I think you know. Five words."

"Violent, jealous, two-timing boyfriend," the three said together.

"Oh, _him_?" Kagome asked.

"What, did he dump you?" Eri asked.

"No, no, I just thought I had something on my face, that's all."

"So Kagome, what's been happening?" Ayumi queried.

_'I can't tell them that me and InuYasha are _married "Oh, uh, it's going really well with him. I forgot to tell you last time I was at school that he finally told me he loved me." She smiled and blushed.

"Well that's good," Yuka said. "He's not still a punk is he?"

"For the last time, I never said he was! He's just... Agressive, that's all. But underneath he's really sweet and caring."

"We have SO got to meet him!" Eri said. "Is he at your house now?"

"Well yeah-- I mean, _no_! No, he's not!"

"He is. Kagome, let us go see him!" Ayumi pressed her.

"No, you can't, I mean, you don't like him, remember?" Kagome said in a futile attempt to stop her friends.

"Well, we'll never know if we don't meet him, right?" Yuka said. "So. Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow's good," Eri said.

"Yeah, tomorrow," Ayumi added.

They all got up. "Well, see you _and_ your boyfriend tomorrow Kagome!" Yuka said with a little wave.

Kagome sat at the table and stared after them in astonishment.

---

A/N: Woo! Long chapter! That's to make up for how long it took to put it up. -sweatdrop- Sorry again that it took so long! Next chapter: Dun dun dunnn... Will Kagome's friends really meet InuYasha? (-SPOILER- Mind you, they already have in the anime, Japanese version. - end spoiler-) You just have to wait to find out! Sayounnara! See you soon!


	24. Meetings, Births, and Another Meeting

... Wow. I've actually got nothing to say. xD Well, I guess I should just get to the story then!

_Chapter 24_

Kagome stood in her bedroom, trying to get InuYasha to do something. He kept refusing, and Kagome was getting irritated.

"Come _on_, InuYasha, put it on!" Kagome yelled, waving the object around.

InuYasha was sitting on the bed, arms and legs crossed, a spoiled little look on his face, making him look like a rather large three year old.

"No! I hate putting on those damn snarf things every time I come to your era! They make my hearing almost as terrible as a human's!"

Kagome froze. "What--was--that?" she said through clenched teeth.

InuYasha, with an extremely horrified look on his face, managed to whimper, "N-nothing. You know I didn't mean it."

He then grabbed the scarf and tied it over his ears to please the ticked Kagome.

Apparently, he was going to meet her friends from this time tonight. Kagome, thank kami, had allowed him to wear his usual clothes, since her Grampa always wore the same kind of things anyway. But, he had to wear a God damn scart-thing. For some reason, Kagome was sure her friends wouldn't take kindly to his dog ears. Although she loved them herself, assuring the feeling in giving them a quick scratch. And that's about where this chapter begins.

"Okay InuYasha," Kagome said, sitting down on her bed, InuYasha standing up facing her, "Where are you from?"

"I'm _not_ from the Sengoku Jidai."

"What are you not?"

"I'm _not_ a half demon."

"Good. And what kind of ears _don't_ you have?"

"I don't have dog ears."

"Alright, final hundred-point question; what _don't_ you have, other than the ears?"

"I don't have any powers, claws, or a demon sword."

"And what _do_ you have?"

"... Long fingernails and a family heirloom?"

"Yes! Good job InuYasha!" Kagome said, springing up and tackling him in a hug. "Just remember all those things you're NOT-" she winked "-And don't give anything away, and we'll be fine!"

At that precise moment, the doorbell rang. Kagome and InuYasha heard Mrs. Higurashi answer the door. Kagome thought to panic, but looked over at InuYasha, who looked a little muddled. After explaining what a doorbell was to him, they both went downstairs to meet and greet. Or in this case, greet and meet.

---

_'InuYasha couldn't have handled it better,' _Kagome thought. He had indeed done a good job. No giveaways, no dog ears, just a normal boyfriend. Who happened to have white hair, golden eyes, and long nails.

-FLASHBACK-

_"So, Kagome! _This_ is your boyfriend, huh?" Yuka said._

_"He's so cute!" Eri squealed._

_Kagome blushed and InuYasha's hand went up to his head to see if his scarf had come off. As far as he knew, his 'cute feature' was his ears. (Although Kagome could beg to differ.) Apparently Kagome's friends thought otherwise._

_"So, uh, how did you two meet?" Ayumi asked Kagome._

_"Well, um," Kagome began, "We actually met on my fifteenth birthday..."_

_"Oh, right, that was the first day your illness streak began!" Eri recollected._

_"Uh, yeah, I guess. So anyways, er... Well, he was... Hanging around this tree, and... I uh, went up to him, and I admit, he was a little rude and mean at first- " (InuYasha: Hey!) "-But he got better. At first he was mean to me 'cause I looked a little like his old girlfriend, who uh, _dumped_ him. But I guess he got over it. So we got to be friends, and then I guess we got to be more..." -here she blushed slightly- "And now he's sweet as can be!"_

_She smiled happily and resisted a big urge to rip off InuYasha's scarf at that moment and begin to rub his dog ears, but she settled for holding his hand instead._

_"Oh wow, that's so romantic, Kagome!" Yuka chimed._

_"So where did you say you were from again?" Ayumi questioned InuYasha._

_"Um..." He looked at Kagome for help. She simply gave him a 'come on!' sort of look and stared at him. "I'm from a pretty small town, pretty rural, with dirt roads and stuff. No tellofishin either."_

_"No _television_ you mean?" Eri asked._

_"Yeah, _television_. Like I said, we didn't have it."_

_"And your hair! Did you dye it or something?" Yuka wondered._

_"No, its always been this way... Must be some weird..." _'What was that word Kagome told me to use again?...' _"Gene in the family. My idiot brother's got hair like this too."_

_"Ooh! You've got a brother? Is he _taken_, Kagome?" Eri nudged her friend._

_"Uh, well, he lives... Far away. It'd take five hundred years to get there," Kagome answered._

_"Oh well," Eri said teasingly, "So anyways, what about those long fingernails? What's up with those? And your eyes are so pretty, might I add!"_

_Kagome cut in and answered for him. "Uh, he just... Doesn't like to cut them, that's all! And yeah, his eyes are gorgeous. I wish my eyes were like that!"_

_"Okay last question," Yuka said, "What's with that sword? Is it a fake one or something? And do you always wear old style clothes?"_

_InuYasha stared at her. _'... That was two questions,'_ he thought. He shook his head and answered. "It's a family heirloom. Precious, you know? I always have it with me. My dad gave it to me. And I think these clothes are comfortable."_

_"Well, you've sure got a style all your own!" Ayumi beamed at him._

_Kagome smiled. "That's why I ma-- ma... UH, that's why, when I _met_ him, I stuck around him!" She quickly saved herself._

_Yuka sighed. "Wow, Kagome. That's one heck of a guy you've got there. I wish I could get a boyfriend like that."_

_"Yeah," Eri agreed, "From the way you talked about him, I was expecting some guy all dressed in black leather with like, spikes and stuff and a Harley. But InuYasha's totally cool! You described him way wrong!"_

'More like you took it the wrong way,' _Kagome accused in her head. But she let the thought go and sighed. At least her friends liked him. Luckily they hadn't gotten into a fight or anything. Actually, now that she thought about it, they hadn't fought as much lately. She guessed it was a good thing, but she kind of missed the 'sit'-ing._

-END FLASHBACK-

Kagome was sitting at the desk in her room, finishing up some homework for school. InuYasha sat on her bed, watching her every move. She couldn't help but be annoyed at him staring a burning hole in her back, but she kept working and didn't complain. Presently, after thinking a little more about the meeting of her friends and InuYasha, (her homework was being a little neglected), she smiled and turned her head to look back at him lovingly.

Instantly, InuYasha questioned her with a "What?", but she shook her head and continued her biology.

---

_-Five months later-_

"Ahhhhhhhhhh, that feels soooooo nice," Kagome sighed, sinking lower into the hot water.

She and Sango (no Shippo this time) were at the hot spring near Kaede's village. In an attempt to remain peeping Tom (or Miroku) free, they had told the others they were going for a walk. InuYasha could probably tell where they were with his nose, but unless he had suddenly become perverted in the last few hours, it was unlikely that he would come.

"We haven't been in ages," Sango said.

"Yeah, it feels nice to just relax."

"And not have to worry about spying lechers for once!"

"You should watch how you talk about your husband, Sango!" Kagome said, splashing some water her way.

"I almost forgot he was!" Sango admitted. "It feels almost like just yesterday, Miroku was a total womanizer and InuYasha was too dense to notice you had feelings for him!"

"Yeah, it does feel like it wasn't that long ago," Kagome agreed, "A year ago I would've given anything to end up like this."

"A year ago, _I_ was still debating whether to beat up Miroku for hitting on women, to slap him for touching _me_, or to jump into his arms and kiss him!" Sango joked.

Kagome giggled and sighed. _'Really. So much has happened in the last year. We defeated Naraku, Miroku and Sango FINALLY got married, and me and InuYasha confessed, and got together. A year ago... A year ago I was just a schoolgirl hopelessly in love with a half demon I thought would never want _me_. Speaking of InuYasha and me... I wonder how Jii-chan took the news about us? I hope he wasn't too mad. At least we weren't there when Mama told him. He probably would've pasted InuYasha three times over with ineffective sutra scrolls, shouting, 'DEMON BE GONE!' ' _She giggled. She could _just_ imagine her grandfather doing such a thing. He'd probably warm up to the idea after a while though, after her mom talked to him a little bit.

"What's so funny?" Sango asked.

Wrapped up in thought, Kagome had almost completely forgotten that she was in the presence of her best friend.

"Oh! Um, nothing! I was just thinking about something funny, that's all," Kagome said a little embarassingly.

_-About half an hour later-_

"Well Kagome, should we get out now?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, don't want to get all wrinkly! I hate that feeling!" She wrinkled her nose at the thought.

The two girls climbed out of the spring and reached for the towels Kagome had brought. All of a sudden, Sango keeled over in pain, clutching her overly large stomach.

"Sango? What's wrong!" Kagome asked frantically.

"Kagome..." Sango choked out, "I think my water just broke."

---

"Oh kami! Sango, we've got to get you to Kaede's, quick!"

Kagome scrambled to help her friend get up and put her robe on, then to begin to walk. She let Sango lean on her all she wanted as the pair walked as fast as Sango could go in the direction of the village.

---

"Kagome? Sango? What are ye two doing, looking so worried?" A confused Kaede asked once the two reached her hut.

"Kaede! Sango's having the baby!" Kagome practically yelled at the old woman.

At that moment, Kaede instantly went over to Sango and helped Kagome carry her in and lay her down. Kaede immediately started to care for her, and sent Kagome off for Miroku.

Kagome set off running through the village, heading towards Sango and Miroku's hut, the most likely place the monk would be. She kept sprinting, not even thinking about how breathless she was or how sore her legs were getting, she kept focused on the fact that Miroku had to know that his wife was having their first child. She had a feeling InuYasha would be there when she got back to Kaede's hut, as he would probably smell the blood and come to see what everything was about.

Finally, Kagome reached her destination and, thank goodness, Miroku was there.

"Mi-M-Miroku!" Kagome managed to force out, exhausted from running the entire distance from Kaede's.

"Kagome! What is it? Why are you so tired?" Miroku asked her worriedly.

"S-Sango..." Kagome breathed.

"Sango? What's wrong with Sango? Is she okay!" Miroku yelled, obviously distressed about the condition of his wife.

Kagome nodded and began to regain a little of her breath, and squeaked out that she was with Kaede and she was all right.

Miroku began on his way, with Kagome jogging behind, gaining back energy little by little. _'What I wouldn't give for InuYasha right now...'_ She thought. Of course, Miroku reached the small hut first, with Kagome around fifteen feet behind. As soon as he walked in the door and saw Sango lying on the floor under a blanket, looking very sweaty, red, tired, and painstaken, he sat down next to her and took her hand.

As Kagome had predicted, InuYasha was there. He stood in a corner, looking upon the scene with a mixed expression of curiosity and worry. Kagome then entered the hut, still tremendously tired, but getting better by the second. She let Miroku and Sango be, and have a little moment, while she took a place sitting down next to InuYasha. He sat down and let her catch her breath before asking her why she was so tired.

"I-I ran all the way to Sango's house after leaving her here with Kaede, to tell Miroku. I guess I didn't pace myself and I used up all my energy."

InuYasha scooted a little closer to Kagome. "It's okay, you were only looking out for your friend. You knew she would want Miroku here. Keh, but you _should_ be more careful about yourself. You're not _me_ you know."

"Yeah, I know, but I just--"

Unable to finish her sentence, Kagome collapsed with her head on InuYasha's shoulder. _'I guess she was more tired than she let on to be,' _InuYasha concluded. He let her rest on him and continued to watch.

---

When Sango started going into labor, Kaede asked InuYasha to leave. With his sharp tongue, he quickly asked why Miroku didn't have to leave, and Kaede explained that it was easier to give birth if a loved one is there with you. InuYasha took the zonked out ((A/N: XD Gotta love that word. 'Zonked'.)) Kagome and exited. He sat on the edge of the porch with Kagome in his lap, looking less and less fatigued all the time. After a while, she woke up to being in InuYasha's arms outside.

She rubbed an eye. "Why are we outside?" She asked him.

"The old hag told me to leave when Sango's labor started, and you were asleep so I took you with me."

"Oh."

She snuggled into him, feeling much better. She really had to learn how to focus on more than one thing at a time, like breathing _and_ getting to Miroku and Sango's hut. Good thing she hadn't tried out for the track team a few years ago like she almost had. She smiled a bit.

InuYasha on the other hand, was not so lighthearted. His nose was filled with the scent of blood. Sango's blood. He bit his lip and fought to ignore it, looking down at Kagome. He surprised her by saying something suddenly.

"So... Do you really want to?" He asked.

"Want to what? Have kids?"

"Yeah. It smells and sounds really painful."

"I do. I'd love a little baby to take care of. And my mom says its worth all the pain. Plus, " she back leaned into him, pulling his arms to wrap around her, "I'd love to raise a family with _you_."

"R-really?" InuYasha stuttered.

"M-hmm," she nodded, "But only if they have dog ears."

"... So what'll you do if they don't?" InuYasha asked, flustered.

"Nothing, I'm just kidding!" She giggled. "I'll love our child even if he or she has purple polka dots all over its skin."

She turned around and tilted her head up to kiss InuYasha. He got the idea and let her soft lips press up against his. He leaned into the kiss, content to just stay that way forever, not having to breathe. The kiss deepened and InuYasha held his hand behind Kagome's head, while both her hands had traveled to the top of InuYasha's head to rub his ears. They broke apart and Kagome turned back around and leaned back into his chest again. InuYasha leaned his head down and began to softly kiss her neck, causing her to blush a little bit and smile.

A few minutes later, the two banished to the outside of the hut heard the distinct sound of a wailing baby. InuYasha could tell with his sense of smell that the scent of the baby was outside Sango, meaning the child had definitely been born. A few more minutes, and Kaede walked out, tellling the pair they could come in. They entered to find Sango practically passed out with fatigue, looking exhausted, red, and sweaty, like before, only more profound. Miroku was still sitting next to her holding her hand and whispering what InuYasha and Kagome made out to be soothing things to her. Kaede was taking care of the tiny infant, cleaning it and wrapping it in a small blanket.

She turned around and began to walk to Sango and Miroku, showing them the baby.

She said, "Meet your new baby girl."

Sango said softly, "Sayumi."

---

A/N: Oh! A double whammy! InuYasha meets Kagome's friends AND Sango has the baby, which I didn't say would happen:O I can't give you _all_ the details and spoilers, now can I? So I hope this chapter was long enough for you. I really tried to make it long. But if it's not, it's okay, I'll just try harder next time. xD Sayounnara!


	25. Aren't you a little young?

Blargh, I'm sorry guys. x.x I got sick, and then I got writers block. It wasn't fun. :( And also, I bought the first season of InuYasha on dvd, and that added to the procrastination. ..; But after taking forever to write the chapter, I finally got it done, so here's chapter 25. xD Just a little note to you guys, just because the baby is a girl, doesn't mean she wouldn't have had the Wind Tunnel. The exact quote of Naraku from the English version of the anime is: "The abyssal hole that I have cursed you with shall be passed down to your children, and their children, so long as I live. Each generation shall thus be cursed, until no one remains." See? It's not just the guys that get it. ;D But as fate would have it, Naraku's dead, so Sayumi is Wind Tunnel-free. :3 I think it's just a coincidence that the descendants of Miroku's grandfather were both men. (Miroku and his father)

Special note: Props to Yessika for correctly guessing the baby's name/gender! Ten cookies for you:P

_Chapter 25_

_-That same day, evening-_

Kaede sat next to the fire, slowly stirring a pot of stew. Sango was asleep on the floor a few feet away, completely wiped out from the day's activities. Shippo was most likely off with a village girl. InuYasha and Kagome had gone off somewhere, and Miroku sat next to Sango, who was holding the baby even in her state. Miroku had tried to get Sayumi away from her, but Sango would let go for nothing. Miroku stared at the tiny infant, wondering how a baby could be so impossibly beautiful. ((A/N: Aw!)) All was quiet until Kaede asked, "Are ye happy, Miroku?"

Miroku had a surprised look on his face, half from the sudden break in the silence, and half from the oddity of the question.

"What do you mean, Lady Kaede?" He questioned frantically.

Kaede looked back to the stew and made it a little more clear. "I mean, did you not want a boy? Are ye happy in having a girl?"

Miroku paused for a moment. He had secretly favored a boy more, but he hadn't known that it was so obvious that Kaede would have known.

"Of course I am. I _may_ have wanted a boy a _little_ bit, but I love Sayumi. All that really matters is that it's mine and Sango's child, and she doesn't bear the Wind Tunnel. The only thing I'm thinking about now is how grateful I am that she nor I will have to go through life cursed, never knowing when we would be sucked up." He turned over his right hand in his lap, and stared at the palm. It had taken some getting used to, the Wind Tunnel being gone, but in due time he had become accustomed to the stillness in the air when his right palm was uncovered.

Kaede nodded and smiled. She knew he had answered sincerely. She promptly went back to her cooking in knowing that Miroku would be a good father for the baby.

---

_-with Kagome and InuYasha-_

Kagome lugged her heavy yellow backpack over the rim of the well, then in turn lugged herself over the edge, with InuYasha close behind. A few hours after Sango had the baby, it hit Kagome that she hadn't bothered to get baby stuff from her time for Sayumi. She had come back to her time almost right away, and brought along InuYasha to be her big strong half demon pack mule.

They arrived at the house and stepped inside. Before Kagome could say anything, her mother walked into the room carrying a big basket of laundry.

"Oh, Kagome, you weren't gone for very long this time. Did something happen?"

"Yeah mom," Kagome answered, "Sango had her baby. Um, I told you she was pregnant, right?"

"No, I believe you left that out last time we talked," Mrs. Higurashi said with a small smile. "Sango is your demon slayer friend, right? Whose baby is it? Someone you've told me about?"

"Yeah, she is. It's Miroku's baby, you know, the--" Kagome paused for a moment. She had to keep herself from saying 'lecherous' or 'perverted', as she had purposely left those traits out when she told her mother about her friends. "-- Monk."

"So anyways Kagome, why are you two here?"

InuYasha, who hadn't said anything up to this point, butted in. "We're here because miss _forgetful_ over here," he gestured at Kagome, who gave him one of her looks, "Remembered that she needed to get some stuff for Sango's baby from your time."

"Well, all right, I suppose you'll need some money then? Do you need a ride?" Kagome's mother asked.

"Yeah mom, thanks. And no, we'll be all right walking." Kagome smiled.

Kagome's mother went to get her purse, and gave Kagome her credit card. Babies could be expensive. She knew. Presently, InuYasha and Kagome set off for downtown to buy supplies and baby things (but only after grabbing a hat for InuYasha to wear). As they descended the numerous steps of Higurashi Shrine, InuYasha asked, "So what kind of baby stuff do we need?"

Kagome answered, "Well you know, diapers, bottles, baby powder, toys, baby food, and I guess that's about it."

InuYasha nodded his head, even though he didn't know what half the stuff was. He supposed it hadn't been invented yet in his time. ((A/N: Like baby powder and baby food and stuff. I don't think people in the Feudal Era gave their babies smushed peas from a little glass jar. ;D))

Once they reached the bottom, Kagome paused and turned around to look at InuYasha.

"What?" He asked.

"Remember when you said I was forgetful earlier?"

"Yeah, why?"

"SIT."

Kagome then began to walk off, leaving a surprised InuYasha on the ground behind her. She could have sworn she heard him mumble a few curses about concrete in a muffled voice. She giggled and began to walk faster.

---

"That'll be 30,000 yen," the cashier said.

Kagome dug around in her bag while the man behind the counter gave weird stares at InuYasha's appearance. Kagome made a small 'aha' sound and procured a wallet out of her purse. She pulled out the amount owed and handed it to the cashier, giving the bags to the pack mule-- er, InuYasha, to take.

Kagome and InuYasha began to walk away when the cashier stopped Kagome with a small "miss..."

"Yes? Did I forget something?" She said as she turned around to face him.

Meanwhile, InuYasha, who thought Kagome was following right behind him, continued to head for the door.

"You and that boy," he said, motioning at the departing InuYasha, "... Aren't you two a little young to be having a baby?"

Kagome recoiled in surprise and shock. "WH-WH-WHAT?" She exclaimed. "Y-you think that...! No!" She blushed a bright red. "Th-this stuff is for my _friend_, it's her baby, not **mine**!"

"Ah, I see," he said. "Now then isn't your friend a little too young?"

Kagome inwardly slapped her forehead. "_No_," she said, "my friend is _older_ than me."

_'Cashiers these days!'_ She thought, eye twitching. _'They're so _nosy

InuYasha by now had realized Kagome had not come with him and, after walking a block and a half, turning to ask Kagome something and finding she wasn't there, he ran all the way back to the store, fearing the worst. The doors burst open as InuYasha exploded into the room, beginning to yell, "GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF H--" He silenced immediately as he saw he was standing face to face (more like nose to nose) with Kagome.

"Um, I'm ready to go now," she said meekly.

At this point, just about everyone in the store, hearing the yelling Kagome had done a few minutes ago, and InuYasha's addition to hers, was staring at the pair. Even the cashier, who was the cause of all this, leaned over his counter and ogled, wide-eyed at the strange couple. Kagome, half frozen, reached a hand over and grabbed InuYasha's arm, dragging him out of the store and leaving a bewildered crowd in their wake.

---

"Let's see. We have: toys, baby food, diapers, baby powder, and bottles... That should be about everything," Kagome took stock of everything they had bought for Sayumi.

Kagome and InuYasha, upon buying everything they needed, were in the wellhouse preparing to depart to the past. They had put everything into bags so they would be easier to carry through the well. Currently, the bags were leaning on the side of the well.

"Okay, I guess that's everything! Ready InuYasha?" She said to the red-clad figure behind her.

"Been ready," he replied, picking up the bags and positioning himself beside the well.

InuYasha shifted the bags to one arm and wrapped the other around Kagome as he usually did, and they jumped in.

A few moments later (well, really 500 years (minus a few moments) _earlier_), the two climbed over the side of the well together.

"Really," Kagome started, "_must_ you be so overprotective?"

"Feh, I am NOT overprotective," InuYasha retorted, folding his arms within his sleeves.

"Oh really? Why doncha tell that to Koga over there?"

InuYasha's hand flew to his sword. "Koga? Where!" He asked. "I'll kill 'im before he can even take two steps!"

"Calm down dog boy," Kagome teased, "He's not here."

"_Not_ funny, Kagome," InuYasha snorted, although he looked around cautiously. Then in a low tone he whispered, "Stupid wolf. She's _mine_."

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

As they started walking to the village in silence, Kagome's mind began to wander. _'You know, now that I think about it, I don't think Koga even knows that me and InuYasha are together, much less that he marked me. Actually, we haven't seen him in quite a while. Not since my... "accident" after Naraku's death. I wonder how he's doing?'_

Meanwhile, InuYasha was thinking too. _'Damn wolf. _My_ Kagome! Dumb flea-bitten mongrel, you're not going to take her from me!'_ Ectcetera. Suddenly, he swore he heard a twig snap nearby. In one swift motion, he moved the bags he was carrying to one arm, engulfed Kagome with the other, pulled her onto his back, and took off running from a certain wolf demon who wasn't there.

---

Back at Kaede's house, Sango had woken up, feeling a bit less tired. She had let Miroku have a turn holding Sayumi. The ever-faithful Kilala lay beside Miroku, watching the baby both curiously and protectively. Kaede, feeling that Sango was doing well enough to be left alone, had gone out to collect herbs. Upon arriving back, she was questioned by Sango.

"Where are InuYasha and Kagome?"

"I do not know for certain," Kaede answered, "I believe they may have gone to Kagome's era."

"All right," Sango said, a little discerned that her best friend wasn't there.

Suddenly, Miroku's head snapped towards the door. "Do you feel that?" He asked.

"Aye," Kaede answered.

"A strange demonic aura. And it's getting closer," Sango added.

Miroku, being the most able-bodied in the room, gave the baby to Kaede and stepped outside to see what the approaching jyaki ((demon aura)) was.

Sango held her breath. This was the worst possible time to be attacked. With her out of commision, and InuYasha and Kagome gone, Miroku was the only one who could fight. Her fears were realized as she heard Miroku scream outside. She weakly stared at the door and clutched a hand to her heart, barely breathing now.

... And then Miroku came in. With InuYasha and Kagome right behind him.

"Look who's here!" He smiled.

Sango looked as if she had just been touched by Miroku tenfold. "_Mirokuuuu_..." She began. "If I weren't like this right now..." She looked over at Hiraikotsu. He got the hint.

"It was just a joke Sango, please forgive me!" He begged.

"Hmph!" Sango crossed her arms and looked away.

All of a sudden, Miroku was hit from behind. "What the?" He asked rubbing his head and looking at InuYasha. InuYasha stared right back at him and pointed at the old miko to his right.

"Kaede?"

"Ye nearly gave this old woman a heart attack! Ye deserved it."

Miroku continued to stare at Kaede. For an old woman, she punched pretty hard.

"I was _wondering_ why you screamed," InuYasha said. "Sounded pretty girly."

Miroku narrowed his eyebrows at InuYasha, when Sango said, "Kagome-chan, why did you two go back to your time?"

"We got you some baby things, Sango!" She answered. She pointed at the bags. "We got food, bottles, diapers, food, toys, and baby powder. That's stuff that prevents a rash on the baby's, well..."

"Thank you Kagome," Sango beamed.

Kagome smiled back. "It was nothing, really!" _'Except for that 'mishap' at the store... I don't think I'll forget THAT for a while...'_ "I brought back supplies too. Who's hungry?"

---

A/N: Chapter 25, folks! Once again, I'm sorry it took so long. x.x Gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen _nasai_. Anyways, in the next chapter, I'll put in a character I just realized I've totally neglected. Who is it you ask? Well, I can't tell you, for that would be a spoiler. ;D Sayounnara!


	26. AUTHOR'S NOTE

ATTENTION, ATTENTION.

Yeah, I know. I haven't updated the story in a looooooooooooooooooong time. :( The truth is, I got writers block, and I never got around to finishing the next chapter, and I ultimately forgot about it. And in that time period, I grew out of InuYasha. I don't particularly like it anymore. Blame Naruto for that. Anyway, I'm going to ATTEMPT to finish this story, for all the fans (if any of you still even like me after putting this off for so long!). Don't expect to see anything awesome, basically I'm just going to try to finish it because I'll feel really bad otherwise. :(

Sorry guys.


	27. ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE: Story continuing!

ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Good news, everyone! With the ending of the InuYasha manga, I have suddenly gotten back into the series. :) I've dug out my old movies and season DVD box sets and have been catching up. So guess what that meansss! That's right, I'll be working on the story again! The chapters might not come out as fast as they used to, but hey, gimme a break! :) Also, since the manga is over, and the canon ending has been revealed, think of this story as a sort of... Alternate ending of sorts? xD I've also learned a lot about writing in the time I've been gone, so hopefully the newer chapters will be better. 'Til then,...

Sayounnara!


	28. Visit from the InLaw

The continuation of the story! FINALLY!! You can blame Sesshoumaru for this one. He's so hard to write! Kyaaa! D: AND I had to think of a reason for him to visit InuYasha in the first place! He caused me my writer's block, which in turn led me to forgetting about this story. Also, I started writing this chapter a year ago, and picked it up again today. Try to guess where I stopped/started again. ;D Anyway, without further ado, chapter 26! (Finally!!)

_Chapter 26_

A white-haired figure made his way through the forest. Behind him followed a large demon with a human girl and smaller demon riding on top. His golden eyes kept focused on the path ahead. He was going somewhere. Using his superhuman sense of smell and pointed ears, along with 'asking' a few people with his claws, he had tracked down the person he was searching for. His name was Sesshoumaru, and he was looking for his brother. ((A/N: It almost sounded like it was InuYasha with Kilala, Sango or Kagome, and Shippo behind him, eh?))

Why exactly he was going to visit his hated younger brother, neither his retainer Jaken or young girl follower Rin knew. But they kept loyal to him and followed anyway. But only after almost being left behind. Again.

"Milord, why are we going to see your half-breed brother?" Jaken asked his master for the umpteenth time.

But this time was different. The Lord of the Western Lands actually answered him. "Did you not hear the rumor, Jaken? InuYasha has taken a mate. I am to see if this is true, and if it is..." He paused.

"Yes milord?"

Sesshoumaru's lips suddenly curved up in a smile. "You will see."

Jaken stared up at Sesshoumaru. As he had said many times before, when Lord Sesshoumaru smiled, it always meant something big was going to happen.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," Rin began, "Do you think InuYasha's mate is that dead priestess woman?"

"No."

"Then who milord? Is it Lady Kagome?"

Sesshoumaru did not answer. Jaken looked over at Rin and began to yell at her for asking the lord too many questions again.

--

"InuYasha, are you okay?"

InuYasha was startled to hear a voice come from the previously silent girl next to him.

"All of a sudden, you got this really worried expression on your face," Kagome explained.

"Oh, it's nothing. Don't worry about it."

How was he supposed to tell her that he suddenly sensed his brother's presence coming nearer and nearer towards the village? He didn't want to worry her right now, especially not with all the stress she was under trying to help Miroku and Sango with Sayumi. It was best to keep quiet just a little longer; maybe it would go away...

The sun was going down, and the pair were sitting on the fence near Kaede's hut after having eaten dinner there. Neither said much of anything. InuYasha stared at nothing in particular while thinking of different things, and Kagome watched every movement of his face. They both seemed to be content with doing just this.

"Um, InuYasha?" Kagome scooted a little closer to him.

"What is it?" He queried.

"Are you sure you're okay? I mean, you have this intense look... Is anything wrong?"

Immediately, InuYasha attempted to soften his features so that he appeared more at ease. It didn't work and his face changed so that he looked like he had just seen something very beautiful, but very stinky.

Kagome had to laugh. "InuYasha!" she said between giggles, "Seriously! What is up with your face? That's probably one of the funniest expressions I've ever seen on you!"

InuYasha did not laugh. He didn't smile. However, he did change his look back to the one he had had previously.

"Kagome?"

She giggled. "Yes?"

"Sesshoumaru."

She stopped mid-chuckle and stared. "What?"

"Sesshoumaru is coming."

She continued to stare. "Why?"

"How the hell would I know? Just get inside."

Kagome, although she didn't like it, did as she was told. She jumped off of the fence and jogged over to Kaede's hut. Once inside, she told everyone what was happening and who was coming.

--

"Look out! A demon!" one of the villagers yelled, running away from the white-clad figure.

As the rest began to follow suit, Sesshoumaru's look remained unchanged. Less work for him if they got rid of _themselves_. As he walked, the hard dirt crunched beneath his feet. The wind tossed his silver hair. And yet, he did not move one inch from his straight path.

And at that moment, he stopped. He needed not to search for InuYasha, for his prey had come to him. The half-demon leapt down from a rooftop, landed in front of his brother, and drew his sword, all in one movement.

"What in the seven hells are _you_ doing _here_?" he growled.

Sesshoumaru did not grab Tokijin, nor did he blink. Instead, he replied, "At ease, little brother." He smiled.

InuYasha froze. He had _never_ seen his brother smile before. It could only mean calamity. Sesshoumaru was never known to hold any emotions or feelings. That was always the younger brother's department. InuYasha squeezed Tetsusaiga more tightly with both hands.

"_Answer me_," he said. "What are you doing here? Come for a surprise attack, huh? You bastard."

InuYasha wore the look of hatred he did almost every other time he encountered Sesshoumaru. And yet, Sesshoumaru's smile remained.

"LORD SESSHOUMARU!!" a voice bellowed.

Jaken, followed by Rin on Ah-Un, sped up to them, panting.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, we're here! Now… Why _are_ we here?" he questioned, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Oh, so you brought your pet toad, didja?" InuYasha snarled. "And the little human girl, too. Why _do_ you, a demon, keep a _human _around?"

Sesshoumaru took a step closer. "I came to ask _you_ that."

InuYasha's expression changed to a puzzled one. For a moment, he didn't say anything, and the wind blew through the brothers' white hair, the most alike thing between the two. The sun had now gone down, and the stars were beginning to show themselves. The village was quiet, as everyone was asleep or hiding.

Suddenly, the silence was broken. "InuYasha…" A small voice said.

The hanyou turned, to see the concerned face of Kagome, clutching the bow on her shoulder.

"Kagome! I told you to go hide!"

She frowned. "It was too quiet… I thought something bad had happened… I'm sorry, InuYasha. But are you sure you can handle him on your own?"

"Keh." He focused his attention back on Sesshoumaru. "I'm fine."

"So it _is_ true," Sesshoumaru murmured.

"What was that?" InuYasha growled. "Couldn't quite hear you."

Sesshoumaru reiterated, this time at a decibel level that those who weren't dogs could hear. ((A/N: Ha. Pun. x3 )) "The rumors are true. You, InuYasha, have taken a human mate," he smirked.

InuYasha dropped his sword and blushed. "W-what's it to ya?" he asked, embarrassed.

Sesshoumaru took a few more steps and began making a large circle around InuYasha, examining him. InuYasha once again wore a confused look. Sesshoumaru spoke again. "You really do share our miserable father's affinity for humans. It must be what you inherited from him, since you obviously did not get his strength."

"What is _that_ supposed to mean? In your dreams! I've kicked your butt a zillion times!" InuYasha backsassed.

"That mark on the girl's neck," Sesshoumaru said, changing the subject. He stopped mid-circle and fixated his gaze on Kagome, who drew back out of surprise and fear. "It is unbefitting of a human. Be aware that it was _your _human mother that caused our father's untimely demise. He too took a human for his mate, and look what befell him." ((A/N: See InuYasha Movie 3.)) A look of accusation played across his face.

"I don't need you lecturing me." InuYasha picked up Tetsusaiga and moved once more into his battle stance, still blushing a bit. "Besides, what's done is done."

"InuYasha…" Kagome held out a hand.

Sesshoumaru began to back up, leaving the way he came. "I merely came to warn you, InuYasha. Humans and demons, even half-breeds like yourself, cannot be mixed. I will not have my father's blood dissipated with every new generation. Terrible things happen to those who choose to disregard the boundary between youkai and humans."

"Sesshoumaru! You shut_ up_!" InuYasha yelled, leaping forward at him and swiping the Tetsusaiga.

The dog demon easily dodged. "And your children," he continued, "they will be quarter demon. They will live the same life you did. Hated by everyone, belonging nowhere. Do you really want to bring that upon another creature? You must abandon that girl, lest you will have sealed your fate."

And with that, he disappeared completely into the forest.

"Ah! Lord Sesshoumaru, wait for us!" Rin yelled, motioning for Ah-Un to turn around. Jaken jumped on, and the two-headed demon began to chase after the departing dog demon.

--

A/N: MUAHAHA! Evil almost-cliffie. So Sesshoumaru shows up and is like "Hay! U shudnt be hanging uhround wif da humins, yo!" How will InuYasha and Kagome react to everything he said? Find out next chapter! (... Finally!!) Sayounnara!


End file.
